Kai (5): Un Viaje en Busca de la Felicidad
by Yahab
Summary: Mi alma y mi corazón te pertenecen, ten por seguro que desean quedarse a tu lado. No desapareceré ni aunque las mismísimas Diosas me obliguen, recuerda que tú me lo dijiste "Somos como una sola alma, no hay forma de que podamos existir separados" funcionara, también lo prometo.
1. El Comienzo

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

******»****Continuación de un dialogo**

**... (entre párrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

**(Secuela de "Kai 4")**

**(FIC INSPIRADO EN EL LIBRO DE "EL VALLE DE LOS LOBOS")**

**...**

**"Kai"**

**El Epiritu Acompañante**

**.**

**oOoOo**

**Quinta Parte: Un Viaje en Busca de la Felicidad**

** OoOoO**

**...**

**.**

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo**

**...**

El sonido del martilleo le causo cierto malestar en su estómago, el mar de arbustos había desaparecido dejando a su paso miles y miles de astillas, el agujero también estaba por ver su ultimo rayo de sol.

A su lado el Lobo pardo gruñía en silencio, los ojos azules de la bestia se habían clavado de forma fiera y sombría sobre aquel hombrecillo diminuto y ridículo, la rabia le creció desde las entrañas y entonces dio la media vuelta. Con paso lento escuchó a sus espaldas como su padre hablaba alegremente.

-Bien hecho Makivelo, ¿Quién sabe desde cuando estaría allí ese agujero?, es una suerte que no se nos haya colado ningún intruso.

Cerca de ahí otro par de ojos también observaban la escena, el rojo escarlata se fundió con el violáceo en un mar de emociones que también se arremolinó dentro de ellos.

Todos quienes presenciaron semejante escena se había quedado atónicos, incluso la madre de Zelda, la reina presentía que algo malo pasaría, desde la distancia vio a su hija emprender un viaje sin regreso. Un viaje plagado de peligros y también lleno de mucha tristeza.

Aun así la mujer permaneció firme, tal y como lo había hecho durante años, desde el silencio observó como Zelda se adentraba en la palacio seguida de ese viento cálido y a la vez indomable, era como la furia de la naturaleza, y también, como el propio destino, ese destino que la había acompañado desde el día en que había visto por primera vez la luz de este mundo.

**[***]**

La puerta azotó detrás de sus pasos y Link respingó un poco, también ensordeció sus oídos porque sabía que se aproximaba algo peor que un tornado.

El grito de la princesa resonó a lo largo de la estancia y la frustración salió disparada del modo más inesperado, la magia dormida dentro de su cuerpo dio un vuelco sorprendente y todo aquello cuanto fue tocado por su esencia también sintió al mismísimo caos desde sus entrañas.

-Ya… ya basta- gruñó él mientras tomaba su forma humana, la abrazó de forma tierna por la espalda y fue solo entonces cuando Zelda dejo de hacer berrinche.

-¡Ya me tiene harta!, ¡HARTA!- rugió dejando escapar los últimos rezagos de sus emociones.

-Shhhhh

Respiró hondo, muy, muy hondo.

-Shhhh- y el sonido embargó su cuerpo como si le hubieran echado agua bendita al mismísimo demonio- ya mi cielo… ya... contrólate

-Si.- musitó ella recobrando la compostura

-Eso es

Entonces se hizo el silencio, los brazos de Link la rodearon para estrujarla con un poquito más de fuerza y Zelda suspiró de nuevo, había cerrado los ojos para tratar de clamarse y después cuando los abrió vio un mar de hojas volando por todos lados.

Las anotaciones y hechizos de magia con los que había estado trabajando en las últimas semanas ahora revoloteaban por la habitación sin rumbo alguno.

-Bien… respira- escuchó que Link le decía mientras le daba un tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-Gracias.

-No pierdas la cordura cielo, mira, por poquito y arruinabas todo tu trabajo. ¿Crees que Makivelo merece esa satisfacción?

-No- musitó de forma triste casi al borde del llanto, se viró y se acurrucó en sus brazos. Por poquito y de verdad echaba meses de trabajo a la basura, por suerte Link había estado ahí para detenerla.

El joven héroe sabía muy bien lo que ella sentía y también hervía en rabia por no poder hacer nada ante lo sucedido.

-Ya no quiero Link… ya no quiero tenerlo cerca.

-Nadie quiere mi amor.

-Pero tiene embabucado a mi padre

-Lo sé amor…

Nuevamente respiró muy hondo, la suave esencia de Link la tranquilizó por completo y después de un rato sintió que se adormilaba entre sus brazos.

-Link…- musitó de forma tierna y él volvió a regalarle un beso

Después ambos recogieron el desastre ocasionado por la magia de la princesa.

**… **

Abajo en los pisos inferiores Impa y Aragón habían escuchado a la tempestad acercarse, pero como siempre prefirieron quedarse en su sitio, atentos y fieles a que ella misma los llamara por cuenta propia.

Los años habían pasado y su magia se había vuelto sumamente poderosa, a veces cuando perdía el control solamente Link podía tranquilizarla. Era extraño de sobremanera, aunque Aragón había llegado a la conclusión que esos "pequeños" desequilibrios se debían al estrés y al miedo acumulado durante largo tiempo.

Cosas extrañas habían estado pasando en Hyrule, sucesos que anunciaban que el gran mal pronto se cerniría, eso tenía a la princesa contantemente nerviosa y además…

-Ya pasaron dos años- musitó Impa con tristeza

-Si, pero tranquila, ya casi lo logra, el señor héroe también se ha puesto valiente, es decir, más de lo que ya era, la verdad yo no sabría si me animaría a soportar todos esos experimentos mágicos.

Impa soltó una risita

-Si es cierto…

Ambos bajaron a los jardines directo a las caballerizas, tomaron sus respectivos corceles y salieron a dar una vuelta, seguramente Zelda necesitaría de tiempo para respirar y aclarar sus ideas.

Al cruzar por los límites de la ciudadela los inspeccionaron de pies a cabeza, esa burda vigilancia aún seguía operando todos los días.

-Es el miedo, ¿verdad?- soltó la Sheikah de la nada.

Aragón detuvo a Kelpie justo al llegar a la pradera de Hyrule.

-Si. Olvida lo del gran mal… eso es lo de menos, pero el tiempo pasa y no ha logrado hacer el **kai ** correctamente, intuye que algo falta aunque antes faltaban muchas más cosas, va mejorando, pero aun así puedo ver que tiene mucho miedo, cada vez que falla se pone a llorar desconsoladamente porque el tiempo pasa y teme que no logre hacerlo antes de que el señor héroe tenga que partir de nuevo hacia el otro lado.

Impa suspiró con tristeza. Veía el amor inmenso de Zelda hacia Link y a veces también tenía miedo de que Link desapareciera, ¿Quién cuidaría a la princesa si él no estaba?, el corazón de ella ya no tenía lugar para otra persona a su lado.

-Y por si fuera poco…- gruñó de forma sonora nada más de recordar aquello.

-Si… la ley de la salida de los 18 años… esa de verdad que nuca se había roto.

Hace dos días que la princesa hacia cumplido su mayoría de edad, se había hecho una gran celebración y todos estaban sumamente felices, pero cuando llegó la hora de que el rey decretara que la princesa podría salir y conocer el reino, simple y sencillamente anuncio que la ley quedaría suspendida temporalmente por "asuntos de seguridad primaria"

Todos y cada uno de los presentes se habían quedado helados al escuchar aquello, ¿Qué cosa era tan grave como para que la princesa se quedara encerrada?, incluso la reina había puesto los ojos como platos, había hablado con su marido pero él no había querido dar razones.

El día más feliz de Zelda, el que había esperado durante toda su vida se había convertido en uno sumamente triste, y desde entonces se había quedado encerrada en sus aposentos, abrazando a su joven Lobo tratando de no ahogarse en la tristeza.

Y para terminar de hacer la celebración en grande, Makivelo había encontrado el agujero y había mandado a sellarlo a cal y canto.

Los jóvenes protectores de la princesa ahora debían de estar más atentos, porque Link había visto a la sombra del diablillo cerca, husmeando y hurgando. Ninguno de los tres sabia como interpretar aquello, pero el espíritu del héroe intuía que aquello era parte de su juego sucio, si se la pasaba por ahí haciendo desastre, influyendo en la gente que amaba a la princesa y debilitando a Zelda desde la parte más prístina de su alma. La princesa no podía concentrarse con tanto estrés esparcido por todos lados y además cierto miedo solía invadirla durante las noches cuando el diablillo se ponía a rondar cerca y Link salía a buscarlo regresando siempre con poco más que malas noticias.

Los sucesos de los últimos días eran la gota gorda que había derramado el vaso, las consecuencias comenzaban a notarse porque el alma de la princesa cada día parecía más frágil y quebradiza…

**[***]**

Ese día cuando despertó todo a su alrededor era grisáceo pardo, esponjoso y peludo, bostezó mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos y le susurró palabras tiernas en los oídos. El gran lobo también se desperezó para después dar un salto de la cama.

Últimamente Zelda pensaba que tenía por "novio" más a una mascota que un antiguo héroe de leyenda, de forma extraña Link cambiaba de forma involuntariamente durante las noches, y aunque al inicio eso le hacía gracia en últimas fechas comenzaba a preocuparse, a veces se preguntaba si no le estarían haciendo mal las pruebas mágicas a las que a veces lo imponía.

Esa mañana desayunó en silencio junto con su familia y a pesar de las miradas furtivas del rey, Zelda omitió preguntar lo que cualquier otra persona en su lugar habría preguntado y no dejaría de preguntar hasta obtener una respuesta lógica. "¿Porque?", la pregunta había dejado de vagabundear en su cabeza porque bien sabía que el pequeño malvado ministro había estado metiendo las narices. La verdadera pregunte era ¿Qué ganaba Makivelo al tenerla ahí encerrada?

Link bostezó de forma linda y tierna, y entonces el malestar desapareció por completo, se despidió con una sonrisa de sus padres y fue a leer un rato a los jardines.

-Link

-Si

-¿Qué pasa contigo?

-¿Eh?

-¿Te sientes cómodo siendo lobo?

-Si…- musitó sin poder ocultar sus nervios

Zelda gruñó un poco pero él corrió a su alrededor de forma divertida, sin saber cómo siempre lograba sacarle esa sonrisa tonta. Entonces entre sus tonterías se detuvo de forma un poquito brusca.

Nuevamente sentía esa presencia, se acercaba más y más, hasta que simple y sencillamente sus pasos fueron audibles incluso entre la mullida hierba. Zelda sonrió de forma agradable y Link sólo le dedicó una mirada curiosa como cada vez que aparecía y se adueñaba de la princesa.

-Madre- musitó Zelda cuando los brazos de la reina la rodearon por completo.

Había suspirado de forma cansada y eso hizo que la princesa se entristeciera un poco, la tomó de la mano y la paseó por los jardines.

-Conozco un lugar lindo.

-¿Aquí adentro?

-Si… incluso aquí adentro, ¿Algún día me mostrarías tú los de afuera?

-Algún día, si es que llega.

-¿También te ha dejado encerrada?

-No… pero pareciera, porque carga con el ministro a todas partes

-¿Le tienes miedo?

-Si

El silencio invadió el escenario, Link meneó un poco la cola y Zelda se viró para abrazarla de forma tierna.

-Entonces quédate conmigo.

-Si- masculló de forma realmente casada

Llegaron hasta el bosquecito trasero y se internaron hasta la parte en la que casi alcanzaban la primera muralla. Zelda se sentó en el césped y la invito a que hiciera lo mismo, después de mucho tiempo la reina pareció poder volver a respirar de nuevo y con gusto se recostó sobre el hombro de la princesa.

Zelda se sacó su libro sin preocuparse demasiado.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó de forma curiosa al ver tantos y tan complejos caracteres.

-Magia.- contestó ella sin disimulo alguno

-¿Magia?, ¿Para qué?- era curioso que no hubiera puesto una cara extraña o alguna típica expresión incrédula.

-Para sacar a Makivelo, en cuanto descifre el hechizo seguro que lo convierto en algo desagradable.

La reina se rio de forma tierna.

-¿Con abra-cadabra no basta?

-Es un mito má, la verdad es que los cuentos de hadas lo hacen parecer simple, pero un hechizo de metamorfosis es sumamente complicado.

-¿Lo has intentado?

-Lo intente con una piedra, pero era terca y difícil, solamente le gustaba estar ahí pegada en la tierra, también lo intente con una rosa pero era sumamente vanidosa y no quería cambiar su aspecto. Creo que debo ir con alguien más amable, no sé, tal vez algún árbol.

-Sí, los árboles son muy amables- musitó Link, mientras su mirada se perdía de forma curiosa entre el follaje.

Entonces la pobre mujer se había quedado semidormida "que curioso" musitó entre sueños.

-Zelda..

-Si…

-Lees cosas curiosas.

-Si…

-¿Sabes leer sueños…?

-Más o menos

-…

-¿Qué soñaste?

-No sé si es un sueño…

-¿Qué era?

-Un lobo pardo…. Grande…majestuoso,… tenía unas curiosas marcas en la cabeza y además parecía seguirte a todas partes.

-Hummmm

Link miró a la reina directo a los ojos, dio unos cuantos pasos y se le poso enfrente, tenía esa sonrisa amable y meneó la cola como si quisiera decir "hola".

La reina levantó un brazo y se lo pasó por la cabeza, su mano se quedó en el aire y después volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-Si… es un sueño, después de tantos años, sigue siendo un sueño, ¿abre enloquecido?

-No- musitó Zelda- no es locura- susurró mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- solo es Link, se la pasa de un lado a otro, de aquí para allá, siguiéndome y cuidándome…

**[***]**

Y la pregunta era simple y sencillamente "¿porque?"

Esa misma semana azotó por ahí en los jardines y cuando la princesa se puso a buscarla se espantó al verla en semejante estado, estaba pálida y descolorida, Link la olfateó y gruñó con severo enfado.

-Necesitamos ayuda- murmuró sumamente preocupada.

Pero el joven héroe negó con la cabeza, le hizo señas a Zelda para que la llevara al bosquecito.

-La esencia mala se le ha pegado- clamó. Y después se posó junto a la reina para aullar una melodía.

Poco a poco recupero el color y despertó un poquito asustada, le dijo a la princesa que se había muerto y que tenía miedo de volver a morirse. Sin más remedio Zelda se quedó a su lado.

Después de aquel día se le había pegado como una sombra, había dormido en su habitación y hasta mostraba interés por leer hylian antiguo.

-Instinto.-Masculló el espíritu del héroe, porque su naturaleza era como la de la princesa y porque de verdad le tenía miedo a la sombra que se paseaba por las noches. Pero Zelda no podía cuidarla todo el tiempo. Y después de algunos días termino por hacer un curioso brazalete con el cual podía compartirle su esencia.

La carga se volvió ligera para ella, pero pesada para Link, ahora necesitaba ampliar su terreno de purificación y en su estado a veces sentía que ya no podía, de un momento a otro le dio miedo de que la princesa se enterara y pese al malestar decidió no volver a tomar su forma de hylian mientras no fuera necesario.

Zelda lo miró con preocupación, entendía que en el fondo tras la sonrisa que siempre le dedicaba Link se ocultaban malas noticias…

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

**Comentarios del Fic:**

Hey Que tal ! como siempre no se porque tardo tanto en comenzar con la publicación de un nuevo fic jajaja, sera que siempre se me olvida que hay que subir primero el documento antes de hacer el summary y esas cosas xD, en fin pasando de mis publicadas a las 12 de la madrugada ¬¬

Espero que le haya gustado este nuevo **Comienzo,** la verdad es que el titulo es una de las claves mas importantes para esta parte xD, jeje asi que pongan atención a mis pistas sueltas.

.*~ En fin, bueno supongo que ya nadie se acordaba de la Reina jajaja, bueno es normal ya que sólo apareció en una pequeña partecita de **"Kai 1"** ¿Y por qué ahora vuelve así como si nada?

jeeee, es sorpresa xD, tiene algo que ver con el punto ciego de esta historia, que bueno se narrara mas adelante en la parte que falta (que quien sabe si sea la ultima pero bueno ¬¬)

Espero que me disculpen por ser meramente introductoria, ¡La buena noticia!, creo que solo hay dos capítulos cortos por aquí, así que disfrutaran un poco mas de la historia en lo que se viene ;)


	2. El Limite

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

**.**

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

**»Continuación de un dialogo**

**... (entre párrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 2: El Limite**

**...**

El vaho de sus alientos se volvió visible en esos días, el otoño se terminaba y las mañanas comenzaban a volverse frías.

-¡Venga! princesa, mente clara, pecho en alto, respire profundo..

Zelda se concentró en las palabras de Aragón, últimamente solamente buscaba la forma de hacer correctamente el Kai y por momentos se olvidaba que también debía concentrarse en otras cosas importantes.

Aspiró aire y lo retuvo tanto, que al momento de soltarlo casi sintió que se ahogaba. La pobre se había desinflado sin poder encontrar la respuesta.

-Mooooh, ¡No se puede Aragón!, ¿seguro que algo como eso existía?- Clamó tratando de recobrar el aire.

Link se rio de forma graciosa y la princesa hizo un mohín a modo de berrinche.

-¡Link!, eso no ayuda.

-Lo siento es que fue muy gracioso- clamó mientras se paraba de su sitio- ¿Por qué dudas tanto Zelda?

-No sé.. es que, es extraño. No hay nada como eso escrito en los libros.

-No lo hay. Claro que no. Es un secreto recelosamente resguardado por los guardianes de la familia real, quienes tienen acceso a él son los sabios, los Sheikah y algunos reyes de Hyrule. Las flechas de Luz son un arma poderosa, deshacen la maldad tan sólo con su presencia.

Aragón movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo de una forma un poco graciosa pero afirmativa, su abuelo, que en antaño también había sido sabio, le había confiado el secreto. Impa también afirmaba haber escuchado la leyenda desde las bocas de los ancianos Sheikah, en la que se narraba como el joven héroe y la princesa de hace trecientos años habían utilizado esas flechas para combatir al mal.

Zelda suspiró un poco.

-Link, por qué no te dejas de cosas y me muestras como hacerlo.

-Sería buena idea- asintió el adivino, después de todo, el señor héroe de verdad que las ha utilizado.

Link tragó un poco de saliva y no puedo evitar sentir nervios ante la propuesta.

-Pero Zelda, debes ser autodidacta, tal vez así tu cuerpo recuerde solo, lo que debe recordar de antaño.

-Anda Link- le habló con ternura mientras se acercaba para abrazarlo.

El pobre de Link hizo un sobreesfuerzo para materializarse y cuando Zelda lo tomó por el cuello, él simplemente suspiró de forma un poco triste.

-Vamos

-Annng, bien vamos- clamó mientras tomaba su forma de hylian, simple y sencillamente no podía resistirse a la vocecita de su amada, tomó prestado el arco de Zelda y apuntó la flecha hacia un blanco que estaba predispuesto afuera de la carpa del adivino. Se concentró para sentir el flujo de la energía y en pocos segundos la punta de la flecha comenzó a brillar de forma intensa- escucha Zel, cuando uses el hechizo debes tener algo bien plantado en tu mente, necesitas de tiempo, si la flecha no absorbe la luz se desprenderá en plana trayectoria y abras desperdiciado tu magia en vano, cuando apuntes asegúrate de tener el tiempo suficiente para cargar.

-Si…- musitó mientras se le acercaba y veía con asombro la técnica.

Entonces Link soltó la flecha y cuando se incrusto en la diana un fuerte sonido y haz de luz salieron disparados.

-¡Vaya!- clamó Impa de forma emocionada. -Bien hecho joven héroe.

-Ahora tú Zel- le dijo mientras le acomodaba el arco y se posicionaba detrás de ella como si le enseñara el movimiento, a pesar de que comprendía que ella sabía muy bien como lanzar una flecha- hazlo de la misma forma en que siempre lo haces- le susurró al oído con mucha ternura.

-¿Cómo siempre lo hago?, pero Link no lo he lo he logrado ni una sola vez en la mañana.

-Lo has hecho miles de veces Zel, tu cuerpo lo recuerda aunque tu mente este confundida, no debes engañarte a ti misma, sólo sigue tus instintos… ¿Cómo le hablas a la naturaleza?

-Con mi alma Link. Así fue como me lo enseñaron las hadas.

-Si,- musitó recargando su cabeza contra la de ella- con el alma, así llama a la luz, es cálida y amable, siempre te escucha pero debes saber hablarle, recuerda, no debes tener miedo no es como la roca ni como la rosa caprichosa.

Zelda se rio de forma tierna, Link tenía razón, no tenía por qué ser difícil, después de todo ya había hecho otros hechizos de Luz en el pasado, tal vez solo eran los nervios, había dudado por no haber tenido evidencias de que algo como eso existiera y se le olvidaba que el mundo podía volverse pequeño si lo reducía a lo que ella entendía.

Tensó la cuerda y se concentró en las palabras de su compañero, poco a poco la luz fue llegando hasta que la flecha se ilumino por completo.

-¡Mira Link!- le hablo con tanto gusto que al virarse para verlo a los ojos terminó por desconcentrarse, se le fue la flecha de las manos y termino dentro de la carpa.

Un sonido estruendoso resonó dentro de la estancia, dándoles a conocer que algunas cosas de cristal se habían roto.

-¡Cielos!- susurró Impa llevándose las manos a la boca, se viró un poco y vio la cara perpleja de Aragón. Después de un rato no pudo evitar soltar una tremenda carcajada al ver que su pobre amigo casi se desmayaba.

Link también se viró con gracia aunque la pobre Zelda estaba que hervía de la vergüenza.

-Ay Aragón perdóname, eso me pasa por ser sumamente torpe.

-Está bien princesa- le dijo tratando de recobrar el aire

-No te preocupes voy a recoger mi desastre- clamó sintiéndose aún más avergonzada.

Impa la acompañó para ayudarla y volvió a reírse al ver que el pobre adivino aun no salía de su trance, seguramente pensaba en que había perdido todos sus óculos, lo cual desafortunadamente era cierto.

-No sufras Aragón- le dijo Link mientras se le acercaba

-Ah, ¡Cielos!- clamó hacia el cielo. Después suspiró de buena forma y se echó a reír sin disimulo.

Link solo le irguió una sonrisa.

-Vaya chico. De verdad que eres un sabio…- susurró mientras su mirada se perdía entre las nubes.

-¿Qué sucede señor héroe?, últimamente de verdad que lo veo triste.

Sabía que era cierto, incluso él mismo tenía ganas de llorar a veces.

-Puedo pedirte un favor..

-Sabe que sí.

-Es un favor que no te pido como héroe, es un favor que te pide "_Link"_ desde su alma.

-¿Es un favor personal?.

-Si

-Cuando me vaya… cuida bien a Zelda, sé que se ha vuelto un poco caprichosa y que últimamente tiende a meterse muchos líos, todavía está creciendo y a veces no sabe lo que hace, es difícil entender lo mucho que su alma necesita de cariño y más cuando se enfrenta a un destino tan difícil, yo…

-Hey, hey. ¡Basta!- gruñó- habla como si fuera a marcharse en este instante. Aún quedan dos años, estoy seguro que la princesa lograra hacer el Kai correctamente.

Link desvió un poco la mirada, Aragón no sabía si era su imaginación pero parpadeó un par de veces al pensar que por unos instantes lo había visto un poco transparente.

-¿Ya no confía en ella señor héroe?… acaso Link de verdad ha perdido la esperanza.- preguntó de forma triste

-No, no es eso. Eso nunca- clamó de modo herido- es solo que… es complicado. Todos tenemos límites. No estoy diciendo que de verdad vaya a pasar, pero si ocurriera

**»**Por favor… prométemelo.- le pidió de forma suplicante.

-Lo prometo, si usted llegara a faltar, yo siempre me quedare a su lado.

-También has que cumpla su promesa.

-Su promesa…- repitió de modo dolido, entendía lo que aquello implicaba y no podía evitar sentir cierto dolor en el pecho.

Durante mucho tiempo mantuvo la vista perdida en el suelo, nuevamente se había cargado con algo muy pesado, no sabía si eso era bueno, aunque definitivamente su corazón le hablaba y le zurraba que era lo correcto. Cierto sonido a la distancia lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Link había gruñido en seco y cuando Aragón lo buscó con la mirada, lo encontró recargado en un árbol sosteniéndose el estómago como si algo le doliera.

-Señor héroe, ¿Esta bien?

-Estoy.. bien- gruñó mientras trastabillaba hacia atrás tratando de alejarse, sin remedio se internó entre el mar de arbustos y se perdió tras los árboles que crecían en esa parte alejada de la antigua ciudadela.

Cuando Aragón se percató de que algo no andaba bien lo siguió sin menor aviso, a lo lejos lo escucho azotar de forma recia contra el piso, y cuando lo encontró Link ya había adoptado la forma del Lobo, salió corriendo como alma en pena sin dar tiempo a que el adivino se le acercara.

-¡Señor héroe!, ¿A dónde va?

-Al castillo, acabo de recordar algo.

Suspiró sin poder hacer nada, incluso en esas condiciones Link seguía siendo sumamente rápido.

-¿A dónde fue Link Aragón?- la voz de la princesa nuevamente lo sacó de sus pensamientos, incluso cuando sabía que algo malo pasaba, se viró y le sonrió de forma alegre para no delatar sospechas, si Link se sentía mal era algo que quería discutir con él a solas. ¿Y si solo era su imaginación?, después de todo, era mejor no preocupar a Zelda.

-Fue al castillo alteza, dijo que había olvidado algo

-Qué raro- musitó de forma casi ida. Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma extraña y de pronto ya no quería practicar con el arco- quiero irme- soltó de la nada.

-Si, ¿estas cansada mi niña?- Preguntó Impa.

Asintió con la cabeza y se colgó del brazo de su tutora. Ambas emprendieron el camino de regreso y Aragón simplemente se quedó ahí en su carpa de forma pensativa. En los últimos días Link lucia sumamente cansado y además ¿Qué seria ese berrinche de ser siempre un lobo?, Poco a poco el joven adivino comenzaba atar cabos, y aunque su rompecabezas estaba cada vez más y más completo, no parecía gustarle en nada la imagen que se iba formando.

Al cabo de un rato se sentó en su mesa de adivinaciones sin ningún óculo a la vista y suspiró con un poco de tristeza.

-Tal vez sea momento de encontrar uno nuevo- musitó para sí mismo mientras erguía una sonrisa- aunque….

En el suelo, en una esquina, Zelda e Impa habían acumulado los cristales rotos, Aragón se perdió entre aquella imagen de trozos y desperdicios, tanteó la mesa con los dedos y mientras tamborileaba decidió sacar uno que llevaba algo de tiempo en el exilio.

-El óculo de los fantasmas… creo que puedo reutilizarlo, aunque le falte el trozo que use para hacer el monóculo de Impa- se rio un poco al recordar cómo había azotado en el piso la primera vez que la Sheikah había visto al joven héroe.

Pero entonces la risa se detuvo, el óculo actuaba extraño, destilaba una curiosa esencia y Aragón más confundido que nunca no entendió lo que pasaba. Nunca en su vida había visto algo semejante. Sin duda era otra señal de que algo malo pasaría.

**[***]**

Al llegar a las puertas del castillo, la princesa se colocó una capucha, estaba más que obvio que se había salido sin permiso y como ya no podía utilizar el agujero había decido poner en práctica uno de sus hechizos avanzados. Susurró un hechizo creando cierta invisibilidad a su alrededor de su cuerpo.

Impa entró como si nada y la princesa se pegó a sus espaldas para evitar sospechas, sería extraño para los guardias escuchar pasos dobles cuando aparentemente solamente una persona era la que caminaba, se había sincronizado tanto con su tutora que ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de lo sucedido.

Al llegar a los jardines, se deshizo de su camuflaje y soltó el aire con cierta vehemencia. Impa se rio de forma tierna al ver su cara toda colorada.

-Ya casi princesa, un poco más y de verdad se convertirá en Sheikah.

-Que mal chiste Impa, aunque, si sería bueno aprender a ser una sombra.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo aprendiste?- preguntó de forma alegre mientras entraban en el castillo.

-Pues… con los otros Sheikahs…- murmuró

-No entiendo porque desaparecieron.

-Yo tampoco, siempre habíamos sido pocos, pero… es extraño que de la nada desaparecieran.

-¿Los extrañas?

-Si… aunque fuera joven aún recuerdo a mi familia. A veces también los visito en el patíbulo de los Héroes pero eso me hace sentir aún más tristeza y es muy raro que vaya.

-El patíbulo de los héroes… ¡Ah!, ¿es esa Zona en el fondo del cementerio?, ¿En dónde está la Efigie del lobo?

-Si, de hecho, justo al lado.- bajó la mirada y la princesa recordó cierto evento de su pasado, había visto a Impa poner flores en una de las tumbas cercanas el mismo día en el que descubrió la naturaleza de Link.

Zelda la abrazó de forma tierna y ella le correspondió el abrazo, sin importar que no fueran de la misma sangre siempre se habían considerado familia.

El pequeño malvado ministro paso de largo y la princesa se crispó un poco al sentir su presencia, no sabía si era su imaginación, pero el aura del hombrecillo comenzaba a sentirse diferente.

-"Fuera"- gruñó con la mirada.

Ambos se quedaron tirándose miradas matadoras, el ambiente se puso realmente tenso e Impa intervino antes de que por accidente la princesa soltara algún hechizo.

-¡Makivelo!, no esté ahí haraganeando.

-¡Haraganeando!- gruñó

-Se supone que debe estar arreglando esos papeles extraños y esas cuentas que no cuadran con los reportes del reino.

-Mocosa insolente, ¿Quién te crees que eres para alzarme la voz y darme ordenes?

-Mi posición como Institutriz, Sheikah y Consejera me pone muy por encima de todo lo que usted clama ser en este castillo.

De pronto las cosas se habían puesto extrañas, la pelea se había virado hacia otro lado aunque por suerte el rey pasaba cerca y con cierta cara de enojo hizo llamar al ministro que se fue echándoles pestes con la mirada a las dos chicas, lo cual no paso desapercibido por el soberano.

Zelda a veces se preguntaba si su padre seguiría un poco consiente o si tal vez su corazón noble era el que lo había protegido para no caer enteramente ante las garras de aquella bestia. Fuera como fuese, esta vez habían tenido suerte.

-¿Mocosa?- repitió de forma graciosa antes de soltar una pequeña risita.

Impa viró los ojos con gracia.

-Tengo veintisiete años princesa y él seguro que tiene más de trescientos

Se echaron a reír de forma curiosa y la princesa recordó que alguna vez Link le había dicho, que la esencia del gran mal se parecía a ese pequeño malvado ministro. De ser cierto, de verdad que tendría como trecientos años.

**…**

Fieles a sus deberes, el resto de la tarde se mantuvieron ocupadas en el aprendizaje de la princesa, ahora que era mayor de edad el rey le había cedido nuevas responsabilidades, Impa la ayudaba con gusto y de vez en cuando debía explicarle ampliamente cosas que ella no entendía sobre el manejo de las tierras, la economía y otros extensos deberes políticos.

A pesar de todo había ocasiones en las que Zelda ponía su mente en el presente, su lugar de heroína ancestral quedaba relegado por tareas comunes, y sin pensarlo demasiado se hacía a la idea de que algún día sería ella quien gobernaría esas tierras.

El consejo le había dado el gusto bueno y consideraba que la princesa tenía talentos excepcionales a pesar de su corta edad, y también, a pesar de que solamente tenía dos tutores activos. El regreso de Aragón también los tenia confundidos y siempre se preguntaban que había pasado para que regresara así de la nada, después de dieciséis años de ausencia y sin el menor aviso simplemente se había plantado en el castillo con la convicción firme de estar al lado de la princesa.

Cosas extrañas se intuían desde entonces, habían pasado dos años y lo que alguna vez pensaron que sería efímero se había convertido en una realidad tacita. El joven adivino por su parte simplemente se escudaba tras su posición de Sabio, aunque para todos seguía siendo extraño que no hubiera regresado para ocupar sus antiguos aposentos.

-Vacas, borregos, cerdos…. ¿algo falta?

-Pues, las cabras.

-¿Por qué no están las cabras?

-Son parte de la provincia de Ordon Alteza.

-¿Sólo de Ordon?

-Sí, ellos tienen la custodia de ese ganado, es porque allá se da bien la crianza y así lo decidió su padre desde hace muchos años.

-Hhmmmm

-Cuando todo acabe, vayamos a los festivales.

-Festivales…¿en Ordon?

-Hacen fiestas con calabazas.

-¿Alguna vez has ido?

Por un momento se ruborizo un poco y ladeó la mirada.

-Aragón me llevo cuando éramos más jóvenes y …

-Ajáaaaa- clamó Zelda con picardía.

Impa suspiró de buena manera e ignoró el sarcástico comentario.

-¿Iremos?- preguntó con entusiasmo.

-No lo sé…

-¿Por qué?

-No me gusta la idea de divertirme sin mi Link.

-Pero a él puede llevarlo a donde sea.

-Le da miedo ir a Ordon- musitó con cierta tristeza.

Impa parpadeó un montón de veces como si la oración de la princesa no le cuadrara en la cabeza.

-¿De veras?

-Sí.

-¿Qué rayos pasa con eso?

-No lo sé, ni él tampoco, aunque, asume que tiene algo que ver con su vida pasada… hay cosas que no recuerda… hay cosas que de repente se le olvidan- Clamó de forma triste- útilmente también lo he visto ido, le digo las cosas y después ya no se acuerda, siento que algo malo le pasa y no sé si es por mi culpa.- musitó de modo dolido.

-¿Cree que la magia lo está afectando?

-No sé…, la he estudiado a fondo y no tendera porque, pero… uno nunca sabe, después de todo es un legado antiguo, misterioso como la naturaleza misma, a veces puede actuar de forma inesperada.

-No te aflijas Zelda, seguro que no es nada, es más, creo que es tu imaginación, las cosas se han vuelto tensas últimamente.

-Mi imaginación…¿De veras?

-Sí, también has estado sumamente ida.

-Eso espero.

-…..

-Con toda mi alma. Ser yo la del problema, si algo malo le pasa por mi culpa no podría perdonármelo.

Impa le acaricio la cabeza y le hizo una señal para que mirara la hora. El reloj de arena marcaba las ocho de la noche, era hora de cenar para después ir a dormir.

**…**

Después de todo ese cansancio lo último que deseaba era tener otro enfrentamiento con el loco de Makivelo, se fue directo a su cuarto extrañada de no haber visto a su amor en todo lo que había restado del día.

El cuarto estaba purificado lo cual le pareció extraño siendo que aún era un poco temprano, buscó a Link con la mirada sin poder encontrarlo con la vista.

Pero su esencia estaba ahí…

Algo extraño sucedía, temerosa y confundida, Zelda lo llamó de forma preocupada.

-¿Link?, ¡Link!, ¿Amor en dónde estás?...¡Aahhh, mi cielo!

Se sobresaltó al sentir que aparecía de la nada justo a su lado igual que si hubiera sido un verdadero fantasma, estaba pálido y tembloroso, se abrazó a ella con vehemencia y se aferró a su cuerpo como si temiera perderla para siempre.

-Zelda- musitó con la voz quebrada al borde del llanto.

-Link ¿Qué tienes cielo?

-Zelda- repitió su nombre de forma desconsolada.

-¿¡Que tienes Link!?

Se aferró a él y él a ella, escondió su cabeza contra su pecho y se quedó ahí llorando de forma triste, no contestó a pesar de que ella volvió a preguntarle, a pesar de que le suplicó con amor y cariño.

Al final simple y sencillamente no consiguió que se calmara, aunque después de mucho rato lo persuadió para llevarlo hasta la cama, se quedó a su lado temblando de miedo y cuando el sueño lo venció se volvió etéreo y ligero como el aire.

**.**

**.**

**Continura...**

**.**

* * *

**Comentarios del Capitulo:**

¿Que habrá pasado con Link? o_0

Lamento decirles que solo lo sabrán hasta el siguiente capitulo jajaja soy malvada, seguro que me odian por haberlo cortado en esa parte, solo es para crear intriga xD

Y bueno como ya se dieron cuenta Zelda ha comenzado a aprender algunos hechizos avanzados, iba ponerle nombre a su hechizo de invisibilidad, pero no se me ocurrió ninguno bueno, bueno al menos por el momento xD

***Si se preguntan porque lo subí dos veces, fue porque me di cuanta de que se comió una partecita ¬¬**


	3. Vida por Vida

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

.

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

**»Continuación de un dialogo**

**... (entre párrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 3: Vida por Vida**

**...**

_La sombra se cernió de repente sobre su visión, trastabilló y fue a dar contra un puesto de artesanías, los jarrones se quebraron en mil pedazos y ante tal espectáculo se quedó paralizado y sin aliento._

_-No…, no, por favor, no todavía- gimió sintiendo que esa fuerza misteriosa lo arrastraba hacia el otro lado._

_Aterrado como no se había sentido en siglos corrió hasta el castillo buscando refugio, en la habitación de Zelda aquella fuerza extraña pareció debilitarse, aun así, su corazón latía como loco, sabía que el momento había llegado, sabía quién era quien lo arrastraba de esa forma brusca y sin sentimientos._

_-No- volvió a gemir, su patas tambalearon ante el pensamiento._

_Aulló la melodía de purificación sintiendo que tal vez sería la última vez que lo haría y entonces después de eso pudo verla claramente._

_La mano de la Diosa le ordenaba que volviera._

_Retrocedió sintiendo mucho miedo, ¿Acaso terminaría por engullirlo, de llevarlo por la fuerza al otro lado?, Lloró de manera amarga creyendo que se iría sin volver a ver el rostro de Zelda, sin poder decirle adiós, sin poder darle un abrazo… un último beso de despedida._

_-Regresa- esa voz sonó como una orden tajante, logró sentir como el brazo de la Diosa lo jalaba hacia el otro lado._

_Y por unos instantes reconoció la sensación de haber vuelto al Umbral que se erguía entre los mundos._

_Cerró los ojos sintiendo pánico, pensando en que todo había terminado._

_-¿Link?_

_La voz de Zelda lo llamó desde el otro lado._

_-¡Zelda!- rugió de forma desesperada, se viró para ver aquella mano que lo jalaba y nuevamente sintió una desesperación enorme, no quería irse, no de esa manera…- ¡Zelda!, ¡Anggg!, ¡Sueltame!, ¡SUELTAME!, déjame volver con mi Zelda._

_-Regresa- volvió a ordenar con voz profunda y potente._

_Sin pensarlo demasiado y bajo la desesperación de su propio instinto, se viro y la encaro de forma fiera._

_-¡SUELTAME!- volvió rugir con toda su alma, con la fuerza que le daba la voz de Zelda llamándolo desde el otro lado, sin pensarlo tiró la mordida de forma rabiosa y los dientes de la bestia se incrustaron en terreno sagrado, en un lugar en el que nunca ningún ser había osado tocar._

_De forma confundida consiguió que lo soltaran y atravesó el umbral de vuelta a los brazos de su princesa._

_Bajo la protección de la Diosa Blanca, aquella otra Deidad se vio forzada a retirarse…_

**_._**

**_._**

Despertó de forma asustada, con el aliento entrecortado al tope, el amanecer caía sobre Hyrule y mientras el sol se desperezaba volvió a sentir un terrible miedo. A su lado Zelda permanecía sumida en sueños, se abrazó a ella con cariño y no pudo evitar llorar de forma triste.

Había traspasado la ley más sagrada que alguna vez se hubiera escrito y erigido a lo largo de las eras.

-La mordí…. Seguro que esta fúrica- musitó sintiendo escalofríos.

La suave respiración de Zelda chocó contra su rostro y el miedo desapareció por instantes.

-Zelda… apresúrate… quiero quedarme contigo.

**[***]**

A pesar de todo, los días transcurrieron, Zelda no logró hacer que él hablara, simplemente le había dicho "Tuve un sueño malo", pero la princesa sabía que eso no era cierto, sabía que su miedo tenía una raíz más profunda.

Permaneció pegado a ella a cada instante, aunque de un momento a otro sentía que ya no podía volverse tangible, tampoco podía conservar su forma de Hylian y eso sí que se estaba volviendo notorio, el ritual de purificación comenzó a volverse débil a tal grado que Zelda solía despertarse durante las noches sintiendo el sobresalto que causaba la presencia del diablillo.

Sin más ni más, dejó de poder moverse y la princesa no entendía porque de repente Link dormía tantas y tantas horas…

Bajo esa preocupación fue en busca de Aragón, tal vez el joven adivino atinara a la raíz del verdadero problema.

-Entonces, duerme, duerme y ¿duerme…?

-Y duerme….

-Hmmmm

-No sé cómo despertarlo, si se vuelve intangible no hay manera de moverlo.

-Buen punto….

Su mirada se perdió entre las estanterías que decoraban su carpa, estaba evidente que algo extraño sucedía, sus ojos violáceos se posaron sobre el Óculo de los fantasmas y durante largo rato se quedó muy pensativo.

-¿En qué piensas Aragón?-preguntó Zelda de modo triste.

Suspiró de forma aletargada sintiendo un gran vacío en la boca de su estómago.

-Yo… bueno, no me gusta. No quiero mentirle princesa pero… esto seguro que es malo, aunque él sólo diga que tiene sueño, si su naturaleza es espiritual esas son muy malas noticias.

-¡Malas noticias!

-Es porque el señor héroe no es un espíritu común y corriente, no toma la energía directamente de la naturaleza como suelen hacerlo la mayoría de los espíritus.

-No Aragón eso no puede ser posible, ¿Me estás diciendo que calculo mal el tiempo?

-Es probable aunque sería sumamente raro, él no….

Detuvo su frase de forma abrupta, ¿había calculado mal el tiempo?, no, eso definitivamente no era posible, había algo, otra cosa, un algo que no cuadraba, una pieza del rompecabezas que permanecía perdida.

-No…- susurró mientras sus ojos se llenaban de angustia- Alteza, rápido lléveme a su lado, tengo que hablar con él de forma seria.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, fue al fondo de su carpa y cogió de un baúl varios pergaminos, se alistó como si fuera a salir de viaje y al salir a la entrada llamó a su corcel Kelpie. Junto con la princesa cabalgó hasta el castillo a toda marcha.

-Ehhh! ! !, ¡Quien va!

-Yo Aragón, ¡Abrid la puerta!

-Oh, Señor Sabio- clamó el guardia que custodiaba el puente levadizo.

-¡Abrid! – gruñó.

El puente levadizo bajó como siempre, aunque él sentía que aquel descenso duraba siglos, la princesa que permanecía detrás de él se forzó a mantener la concentración y a no perder su camuflaje.

-Joven sabio permítanos las alforjas.

-Es material para la princesa- dijo con severo enfado. Estaba harto de esa absurda y rigurosa vigilancia, la cual en cualquier otro momento hubiera consentido pero no en esos precisos instantes. Sintiendo el rechazo de su amo ante aquellos hombres Kelpie resopló de forma enojada apartándolos de inmediato, y sin perder más tiempo la princesa y el Sabio se adentraron en el castillo.

-¿Qué está pasando Aragón?, ¡Por favor dime!- le pidió jadeante y sin aliento mientras intentaba seguirle el paso.

Las escaleras del castillo le parecieron infinitas y cuando finalmente llegaron a su alcoba, el adivino se viró y la tomó por los hombros.

-Está desapareciendo.

-¿Link!?- preguntó sintiendo que se le iba el alma.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y angustia, y cuando Aragón abrió la puerta de la estancia ella se abalanzó hacia adentro.

El lobo pardo estaba tendido en el suelo, se había recostado sobre la almohada que había hecho Zelda, tenía un semblante triste y a pesar de las diferencias morfológicas, ambos notaron que había estado llorando.

-¿Link?, cielo despierta

Abrió los ojos y le dedicó una tierna mirada, ese azul también reflejaba mucha tristeza.

-Zelda…- musitó tratando de levantarse, pero al instante las patas le flanquearon y cayó al piso sin más remedio.

Aragón pudo ver como desprendía de su cuerpo múltiples lucecitas, señal clara de que poco a poco había comenzado a volver al otro lado.

-¡Diablos!- gruñó de forma enojada sacando los pergaminos de su alforja.

-¡Link!, no por favor, no hagas esto- gimió y lloró a su lado, quería abrazarlo pero se había vuelto intangible de forma irremediable.

-Zel… volviste muy temprano- cerró los ojos de forma dolida, pero al mismo tiempo suspiró con alivio.- gracias… quería verte, decirte te amo, tenerte a mi lado… aunque ya no podamos tocarnos

-¿Por qué te estas yendo?, ¡Me dijiste que quedaban dos años!, ¡No me hagas esto Link!

-Perdóname… se me fue la energía… yo

Se desmayó y de verdad que comenzó a desprenderse, las lucecitas volaron de forma frágil.

-¡Link!

-¡Princesa no pierda la calma!- escuchó que Aragón le decía, lo vio extender un pergamino y sacar una bolsa de tiza, se movió de forma rápida apartando a la princesa y dibujo un círculo mágico alrededor de lo que quedaba de la silueta del Lobo.

-¿Aragón?

-Se le fue la energía, es eso, porque los espíritus normales no andan por ahí volviéndose tangibles..

-¡Es mi culpa!- lo interrumpió de forma casi agonizante.

-No, eso solo es una parte, ¡Demonios!, perdóneme alteza, no entiendo cómo no me di cuenta antes, es porque se la pasa purificando esta estancia, el ritual de purificación requiere de una magia elevada, pero la magia no viene por sí sola, la energía tenía que salir de algún lado y como él no pertenece a este mundo no tuvo más remedio que tomarla de sus años de vida. La energía vital ha llegado al límite.

-¿¡Que vamos a hacer!?

-Darle magia, vida…

-¡Vida!

Prepare este hechizo por si algo de esta naturaleza se presentaba, pero no he podido perfeccionarlo y además las cosas han sido apresuradas, yo…. No sé si lo consiga pero debo intentarlo.

Zelda leyó el pergamino mientras Aragón terminaba de dibujar el círculo mágico, se paró justo en el centro y comenzó a recitar palabras arcanas, de alguna forma las luces dispersas comenzaron a regresar a su origen pero de un momento a otro se escuchó cierto tronido y una luz potente apareció de la nada.

Zelda cerró los ojos y después cuando se percató de lo que había pasado encontró a Aragón tirado al otro lado de la estancia, había sido rechazado por su propio hechizo, cosa que nunca se hubiera esperado.

-No…- musitó de forma dolida cuando vio que las luces nuevamente se le escapaban al joven héroe.

Con paso firme Zelda se adentró en el círculo.

-Princesa por favor, ¡No! Déjeme intentarlo de nuevo.

-No hay tiempo- habló con voz firme y decidida- la magia habla claro, tu energía y la de Link no son compatibles, pero la mía… la mía si lo es, lo sé, lo siento en mi alma.

-¿¡Leyó hasta el final!?, ¡Es peligroso Alteza!, por favor permítame intentarlo de nuevo.

Pero ella no se movió, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa cómo si quisiera agradecerle.

-La magia del Cambio de Origen… la conozco aunque no sabía que el hechizo podía desviarse de esta forma- le habló mientras su mirada se perdía en las formas escritas en el círculo mágico.- Gracias Aragón… eres, realmente brillante. Ahora déjame hacer el resto, mi deber es cuidar de Link pase lo que pase.

-Alteza…- musitó tratando de levantarse, pero el golpe había sido severo y en lo más profundo de su corazón sabía que no lograría detenerla.

La princesa recitó el hechizo, de manera fuerte y firme, sin el menor miedo y sin la menor duda, bajo sus palabras el espíritu de Link volvió reincorporarse y las pequeñas lucecitas que formaban parte de su esencia volvieron a su sitio.

Poco a poco volvió a ser como era, y mientras ella musitaba la última parte del hechizo el pobre de Link sintió que de verdad renacía.

Al final, la princesa cayó inconsciente y Aragón se acercó a ella de forma tambaleante, lo había logrado, no podía creerlo, pero lo había logrado, a pesar de haber aprendido la redirección en un instante y a pesar de que había sido algo inesperado, nuevamente comprobó que su ahora discípula tenía un poder verdaderamente enorme.

Sonrió al ver que Link ya no se desvanecía, aunque de un momento a otro sintió un terrible miedo.

-Vida…-musitó mientras cargaba a la princesa para depositarla en su cama.- Vida por vida, un intercambio equivalente, ¿Qué va a pensar el Señor héroe cuando sepa lo que ha hecho?, princesa él…

Sintió que le faltaba el aliento y también que las manos le temblaban

-Él se va a poner muy triste. Esto no debería de haber pasado, era mi vida la que tenía que entregarle…

**[***]**

**.**

**.**

-_Link…._

**»**_Link, levántate, ¡Vamos no seas perezoso!_

_Abrió los ojos, pero la luz del sol era muy brillante, así que simplemente se viró y volvió a dormirse._

_-Link despierta, ¿Por qué será que siempre te quedas dormido?, anda mira ahí arriba._

_-¿Arriba?- susurró con mucha pereza._

_-El neburi ya ha alzado vuelo…_

_-…_

_-Venga! ! !, no debes quedarte nunca tirado, no debes dejar que vuele sola sin tu compañía._

_Sonrió de manera cálida mientras se perdía en sus hermosos ojos azules, mientras el viento jugaba con sus cabellos, mientras su corazón latía a todo galope._

_-Zelda…- musitó mientras ella se inclinaba, sus labios se unieron en un tierno encuentro y después ella se levantó y lo jaló junto ella…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

**Comentarios del Capitulo:**

¿Qué va a pensar Link?, bueno eso es lo de menos. El verdadero problema es que ahora Farore se ha sentido ofendida, aunque ahora nuestro joven héroe haya recuperado parcialmente su energía, eso no le quita el riesgo de sufrir la furia de la Diosa.

¿Por que ahora? y ¿Qué clase de repercusión tiene este evento en las ataduras del destino?


	4. La Verdad Sobre el Kai

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

.

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

**»Continuación de un dialogo**

**... (entre párrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 4: La Verdad Sobre el Kai**

**...**

El rugido de la bestia sonó como un estruendo, Aragón cerró los ojos, Impa ladeó la mirada y Link volvió a gruñir sintiendo que en cualquier instante perdería el control de sus instintos.

-Por favor basta- pidió Aragón al ver que Link daba vueltas y vueltas de forma enfurecida alrededor del cuarto.

El lobo pardo volvió a gruñir con odio, aunque ese odio sólo estaba destinado a él mismo.

-Si… basta- también musitó Impa

Entonces Link se detuvo para mirarla fijamente, la voz de la Sheikah había sonado triste pero al mismo tiempo muy segura.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta, basta, ¿cree que a la princesa le gustaría verlo en ese estado?.

Nuevamente los dientes le rechinaron.

-¡NO LO CONSIENTO!- rugió, aunque su tono esta vez denotaba más dolor que cualquier otra cosa.

-Entonces, prefería irse y dejarla llorando- gruñó Impa con una voz casi silenciosa que hizo que Aragón agachara aún más la mirada.

-Perdóneme señor héroe, tendría que haber sido yo… no sabía que las energías necesitaban ser compatibles, creí que bastaría con la redirección del hechizo.

Entonces suspiró… volvió a ser el Link de siempre y se viró para dedicarles una mirada triste.

-Eso tampoco lo consiento- musitó con tono herido- ¿crees que me gusta estar aquí a costa de tu vida?... de la vida de mi Zelda.

-Mi vida no es tan importante, en cambio es indispensable que usted siga al lado de ella, ella lo necesita para poder seguir adelante, si usted se va perderá toda su fuerza, las ganas de seguir adelante y enfrentarse al gran mal que se avecina. Señor héroe, no deje que los sueños y los esfuerzos de la princesa se vayan a la basura, ha trabajado tanto para lograr el Kai… por favor.

Los ojos de Link se llenaron de lágrimas, sabía que en el fondo tenía razón y además muy dentro de su ser también tenía mucho miedo, no quería irse, no quería dejar a su Zelda sola, aun así…

-¿Cuánto tiempo…?- musitó sintiendo que le faltaba el aliento.

-Cerca de tres meses, es..

-¡TRES MESES!- Rugió interrumpiéndolo.

-Más o menos… aunque es menos de lo que esperaba, yo calculaba que perdería un año, pero parece ser que con la princesa es diferente, es más fuerte de lo que todos creemos.

Link volvió a virarse de forma dolida, no podía creer que Zelda hubiera sacrificado tres meses de su vida con tal de tráelo de vuelta. Impa simplemente suspiró, tres meses parecían poco comparado con el sufrimiento de separase por años, hasta reencontrarse del otro lado o en su siguiente vida.

-Vámonos Aragón- clamó mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo sacaba del cuarto. El joven adivino dudó por un momento pero después la siguió sin rechistar en lo absoluto.

Link los miró marcharse y después cuando se quedó "solo" y en silencio, subió a la cama de la princesa y la vio dormir tranquilamente. La pobre de Zelda llevaba un día desmayada, aunque sus signos vitales eran estables y no parcia tener otro daño que el propio cansancio.

-Zelda – le susurró de forma tierna y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente. Sus alientos se entremezclaron por unos instantes y después de un rato ella pareció sentir su presencia y se despertó de forma lenta y confundida.

-Link - lo llamó con un amor desmedido para después colgarse de su cuello.- ¿Estas bien?, ¿te duele algo? ¿Te sientes completo? ¿..

-Si gracias- clamó cortando esa lluvia inmensa de preguntas

-Tenía miedo- le dijo mientras se incorporaba para quedar sentada en la cama.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-También tenía miedo… creí que podría soportarlo, pero se me fue el aliento- musitó de forma arrepentida.

Zelda le dio un beso en la frente y sólo con la mirada lo invitó a que tomara su forma de hylian, pero él negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero desperdiciar tu vida y cada vez que me trasformo pierdo una parte de ella…

-Por eso has estado así los últimos meses… lo sabias Link. Pero, ya no confías en mi-clamó bajando la mirada.

-No me digas eso que me duele, si confió en ti, pero no quería que sufrieras.

-¿Y por eso te quedaste agonizando en el silencio?

Le había dolido tanto esa pregunta y simplemente se viró porque no podía mirarla a los ojos.

-Sabes que el dolor que siento ahora es mucho más inmenso, siento que te he fallado en tantas formas…

-¡No!, eso nunca- en automático regreso a su sitio y se arrojó a sus brazos.- Soy yo el que te ha fallado Zelda. Perdóname.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte Link, aunque me harías muy feliz si regresaras a tu lado hylian y me dieras un beso.

Nuevamente sentía que se ahogaba, aunque después de mirarla a los ojos su cabeza se despejo de dudas, era su vida la que le había regalado, no podía negarle una pequeña parte de felicidad, abandonó su forma de Lobo pardo y Zelda sonrió al encontrarse con ese rostro risueño. Le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y se quedaron abrazados durante mucho tiempo.

-Pórtate bien Link- le pidió

-Si…

-Hay otra cosa que quiero que hagas.

-Dime- murmuró mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho.

-Deja de purificar el cuarto.

-¿Qué?

-Aragón me dijo que esa fue la principal razón por la que se te drenó la energía.

Link parpadeó confundido.

-¿De veras?- preguntó sintiéndose sumamente torpe.

-Debes enseñarme cómo hacerlo por mí misma.

-Pero… no sé ni cómo lo hago, sólo sé que esas melodías son mágicas.

-Entonces he de aprenderlas, para cuidarte y también a mi mamá. La razón por la que te dio ese bajón de improviso es porque de seguro te forzaste demasiado.

Nuevamente se sintió avergonzado y ocultó su rostro en el cuello de su compañera.

-Hay que darnos prisa…- susurró Zelda.- sólo tenemos unas cuantas semanas antes de que se te vuelva acabar la energía vital.

Link tragó un poco de saliva ante aquellas palabras.

-¿Sólo unas semanas?- repitió de forma queda sintiendo que el alma se le partía, abrazó a Zelda aún con más vehemencia como si con eso pudiera evitar irse.

-No tengas miedo Link, encontré la respuesta… la parte del rompecabezas que no encajaba.

-¿En el Kai?

-Si- susurró con alegría mientras le daba un nuevo beso en la coronilla de la cabeza- He sido muy ciega, perdóname, quería forzarte a estar ligado a cualquier objeto, pero eso no es posible. No lo entendí hasta ahora que entrelace mi energía con la tuya.

-¿Entonces?

-Tiene que ser algo importante para ti, algo que te haya pertenecido, después de todo es tu esencia la que va estar ligada a ese objeto.

-Pero no hay nada que me pertenezca en este tiempo.

-¿Tampoco en tu tumba?

Link negó con la cabeza.

-Entonces, algo que me hayas traspasado, eso también debería de servir.

-¿Tienes algo como eso?

-No sé, tal vez aún haya algo, el diario seguía aquí a pesar de que han pasado trecientos años, debe de haber otra cosa.

-Vamos a buscarla- clamó con cierto gusto.

-Si- musitó ella abrazándolo de la cabeza.

**[***]**

Los días que siguieron buscaron en las reliquias familiares, aunque no parecía haber nada que le perteneciera a la antigua reina y mucho menos algo que Link le hubiera regalado.

Fue entonces que Impa se dio cuenta de algo, esas cosas desaparecidas ya no eran una simple casualidad, los libros de magia y otros documentos faltantes seguro que habían desaparecido por obra del diablillo.

Link puso una carita triste aunque Zelda lo siguió animando. Por las tardes se retiraban al salón de música del castillo y ahí Link comenzó a enseñarle las tonadas de algunas de sus melodías, era mucho más complicado hacerlo que pensarlo, y a pesar de que Zelda se esforzaba no estaba segura de si de verdad lo estaba logrando.

El piano que siempre había sido su fiel compañero quedaba demasiado grande para aquella tarea y Zelda no parecía llevarse bien con ningún otro instrumento de la gran sala de música. A pesar de eso y de forma curiosa Link le pidió a Impa que tratara de conseguir una lira, pequeña de ser posible.

**…**

-¿Qué clase de cosas solía regalarle a la princesa Señor héroe?

-Hmmm, la verdad- se viró de forma apenada aunque al final dio un gran suspiro- ese tipo de cosas hechas a mano, a veces le daba animalitos hechos con papel, cartas de amor, flores y bueno esas cosas… creo que no podía esperarse demasiado de un chico de campo.- dijo de forma un poco triste, ahora que lo pensaba ella siempre había sido una princesa y él… bueno él era lo que era, aunque incluso en las primeras eras esa diferencia tajante se había notado.

-Ay Link- parpadeó un poco cuando sintió que Zelda lo abrazaba.- eres tan lindo y tan tierno, te amo.

Link sonrió de agradable manera, y entonces recordó algunas cosas, era cierto que sus regalos siempre habían sido humildes, pero también los había hecho con ese amor desmedido que siempre le había proferido a su princesa.

-Recuerdo…- musitó de forma un poco perpleja. El abrazo de Zelda parecía haber desbloqueado una partecita de su memoria.

-¿Que amor?

-Las mariposas.

-Son muy bonitas.

-Y tú las adorabas, por eso te regale un collar con esa forma, estaba hecho con Rupia… si rupias, azules, rojas y moradas. Las corte para poder hacer esa figura.

-Vaya- clamó Aragón- ese sí que fue un regalo caro.

-Antes no le dije a Zelda que las había cortado, seguro que se hubiera molestado al saber que transforme la paga de un mes en un collar bonito.

-¡Link!- gruñó Zelda con enfado fingido, aunque después volvió a regarle un beso y una sonrisa.- ¿en dónde crees que haya quedado?

-No sé- ladeó los ojos de un lado a otro- la última vez lo tenías puesto.

-La Última vez- repitió Aragón sintiendo cierto escalofrió, sabía perfectamente que la última vez que la había visto como mortal en esa época, había sido desde el otro lado del umbral, cuando ocurrió La Tragedia.

La mirada de Link se puso un poco ausente y después abrazó a Zelda como si no quisiera perderla, entonces Aragón supo que sus pensamientos habían ido en el mismo sentido.

-Entonces, puede que esté ahí abajo… abajo del mausoleo- habló con mucho cuidado.

Zelda suspiró ante la palabra y le devolvió el abrazo a Link que había permanecido en silencio.

-Se me ha vuelto a revolver el estómago- musitó de forma un poco triste.- pero si está ahí entonces hay que sacarlo.

-¡No!

-¿No?, pero amor, puede servirnos.

-No quiero, no soportaría hacer eso.

-Entonces dejemos que Aragón lo haga.

-Si- masculló el pobre adivino de forma nerviosa, abrir tumbas no era algo propio de sabios.

-No- volvió a musitar Link de forma triste.- no quiero que nadie profane tu tumba, además…- el silencio lo decía todo y Zelda suspiró un poco triste.

-Está bien Link, pero si no encontramos otra cosa, iremos a buscarlo. Además ¿Qué pasa con tu memoria?, últimamente parece que vuela de aquí para allá.

-Pues creo que simplemente es eso, está perdida. A veces vuelve y en otras ocasiones desaparece.

-Es muy raro, antes solías recordar todo perfectamente, lugares y anécdotas que habías vivido, siempre me contabas historias bonitas de la épocas de antaño y ahora…

Nuevamente la abrazó y le dio un tierno beso en la comisura de los labios, sabía que la Diosa del valor estaba metiendo sus manos en eso, de seguro que era una pequeña venganza por la mordida que le había propinado hace poco.

-Link…

-Todo está bien…- musitó, aunque entendía que podía perder cosas peores, así que de cierta forma agradecía que sólo fueran ese tipo de recuerdos.

**…**

Esa noche comenzó a tener sueños extraños, cosas que de verdad le parecían completamente nuevas y que definitivamente no formaban parte de su vida pasada. Soñó con personas que no conocía y que a la vez tenían un aire familiar y muy cercano.

Pronto y de forma curiosa alcanzó a entender que había algo que no estaba en su sitio…

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

**Comentarios del Capitulo:**

Parece que Zelda por fin encontró la pista de la parte que le falta al Kai, después de dos arduos años ahora lo único que necesitan es encontrar ese objeto especial, ¿Podrán lograr hacerlo? o terminaran convirtiendo al pobre Aragón en un profanador de tumbas jajaja.

bueno esa clase de cosas solo podrán saberlas en el siguiente capitulo, el cual por cierto esta muy muy largo mas de lo que debería xD, pero bueno también esta lleno de cosas interesantes y por supuesto de mucho mucho Zelink eso si que puedo asegurarlo, basta con decir que literalmente esta hecho sobre pedido (Ay Zelink91 como me hiciste dar vueltas y vueltas), tiene un poquito que ver con la manchita del diario ;) pero ya no digo mas para no arruinarles la sorpresa.


	5. Un viaje en busca de la felicidad

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

.

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

**»Continuación de un dialogo**

**... (entre párrafos) pequeños cambios de escenas**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 5: Un viaje en busca de la felicidad**

**...**

_-¡Link!_

_Abrió un ojo y su mirada se perdió entre el espeso follaje, el sol brillaba pero parecía hacer demasiado frío, despidió un aliento que pronto se volvió un vaho muy denso. Y después, a la distancia, escuchó el trote de un caballo conocido._

_-¡Link!- nuevamente esa voz lo llamaba, se incorporó un poco para poder encontrar a esa persona._

_El césped que se extendía bajo su piel se sentía tan verdadero que por unos instantes se preguntó si de verdad estaba soñando._

_-¡Ahhh!, ¡Se escapan las cabras, haz algo!- esta vez parecía un poco enojada._

_Se quedó mirándola de forma boba mientras las cabras se escapaban hacia el monte._

_-¡Link!, eres un inútil- gruñó como una fiera, pero él seguía mirándola de forma incrédula._

_¿Desde cuándo era así?, definitivamente era la persona que conocía, pero su aspecto era completamente diferente._

_A su lado escuchó cierto resoplido y cuando se viró se encontró de frente con unos enormes ojos azules._

_La yagua relinchó muy cerca de su oído y se tambaleó hacia atrás para dar de lleno contra el piso, sus ojos vagabundearon en el inmenso cielo y antes de cerrarlos pudo ver nuevamente los rostros de esos dos seres, demasiado cerca y también con un semblante preocupado._

_-¿Link?_

_Volvió a llamarlo pero entonces sintió que algo extraño lo jalaba…_

**_._**

**_._**

-¿Estas bien cielo?- la voz de Zelda hizo que pusiera los ojos como platos y se incorporó de la cama casi casi como si le hubieran puesto un resorte.

-Te quedaste dormido y además parecías tener un sueño extraño.

-¿Sueño?- musitó mientras las imágenes regresaban a su memoria- sí, fue muy extraño.

-¿Quién rayos es Epona?-Clamó Zelda con una voz que desborda celos

-¿Qué?

-Lo dijiste mientras estabas soñando "_Epona", "Epona",_ ¡Quien es ella!- rugió sintiendo cierto malestar en su estómago, aunque después esa sensación desapareció a los pocos minutos cuando vio reír a Link de forma muy graciosa.

Seguro que era alguna tontería, aunque después de todo no había podido evitar sentirse de esa manera al escuchar cómo pronunciaba ese nombre con cariño. Sintiendo un poco de nervios lo abrazó de forma vehemente y él le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla.

-Princesita, ¿estas celosa?

-No lo estoy.- clamó haciendo un mohín gracioso.

Nuevamente Link le dio un beso demasiado dulce y se acurrucó entre sus brazos sintiendo una felicidad desmedida.

-Te amo Zel, eres la única mujer de mi vida… y de hecho, de mi existencia entera. No tienes por qué tener esa clase de sentimientos, sabes que mi corazón te pertenece.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué soñaste con ella?

-No tengo idea... fue muy extraño.

La expresión en su cara hizo que desaparecieran las dudas en su cabeza, le acarició un rato el cabello y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

-¿Quién es Link?- preguntó nuevamente, esta vez movida por simple curiosidad.

-¿Epona?

-Sí.

-Mi yegua

-¡Yegua!-Clamó, haciendo que Link nuevamente se carcajeara, también se sintió un poco avergonzada y viró un poco los ojos.

-Pero Zel…- esta vez su tono era demasiado serio.- escucha, había algo extraño, ahí de verdad había una chica, alguien a quien conocí de otra época, pero lucia muy diferente, siempre había tenido cabello corto y castaño, pero cuando la encontré en el sueño, el cabello le llegaba hasta la cintura y después cuando me vire para ver a la yegua era sumamente joven, literalmente una potranca, pero yo era como lo que soy ahora.

-¿Si?

-Nada de eso concuerda, esos dos seres en realidad no coinciden con los que antes yo conocía.

-Es extraño, pero Link, fue solo un sueño.

-Pero mis sueños siempre habían sido mis recuerdos del pasado. ¿Por qué han cambiado Zel?- musitó de forma confundida.

-No sé cielo- respondió dándole una tierna caricia- pero todo está bien.

-Si…

-Y esa chica ¿era….

-Muy exigente- clamó de forma graciosa- se la pasaba gritando de forma histérica, ¡Se escapan las cabras! Jajaja, de verdad que se enojó porque deje que huyeran al monte.

-¡Link!- se ruborizó un poco y se le atragantaron los comentarios- sabes que no me refiero a eso.

-Quieres saber cómo la quería- afirmó con cierta burla

-Si

-Pues creo que como a una hermana.

-¿Crees?

-Antes tuve una verdadera pero a esa sí que la, que..ri..a- entrecorto la palabra y parpadeó un montón de veces hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Qué te pasa Link?

-No me acuerdo como se llamaba- musitó de forma triste sabiendo que Farore le había robado otro recuerdo

Entonces Zelda comprendió algo, los recuerdos de sus vidas pasadas si eran como una maldición, una en extremo pesada. Por unos instantes sintió un dolor terrible al imaginar lo que Link estaba sintiendo, esas personas a las que él había amado ya no estaban en este mundo y era algo que no podía remediarse.

-No estés triste Link.

-No- susurró, pero el tono de su voz lo delataba- quédate a mi lado siempre, Zelda.

-Siempre, siempre a tu lado- le habló con amor desmedido mientras juntaba su frente con la de él en una unión cálida y hermosa, y al igual que muchas veces en el pasado, sus cuerpos encajaron entre ellos como las piezas de un rompecabezas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de forma queda, pero aun así ellos siguieron unidos como si aquello no importara.

-¡Cielos!, lo lamento, no queríamos interrumpir- Clamó Aragón virándose de forma avergonzada. Impa rodó los ojos y le dio un zape algo tronado- ¡Auch!- gruñó después del daño.

-Eres un exagerado- dijo la Sheikah- y además creo que ni te han oído.

Suspiró un poco sintiéndose sumamente acomplejado, últimamente se sentía por demás confundido, estas cosas del amor, no solían ser su especialidad y además Impa….

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué te me quedas viendo de esa forma boba?

-No.. por nada.

A la distancia Zelda soltó una risita y Link también rodó los ojos de forma graciosa, "Sí que es despistada" murmuró el espíritu del héroe, aunque la Sheikah no entendió el porqué del comentario.

**[***]**

-Hemos buscado algunas pistas alteza, y bueno, tanto Impa como yo hemos llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez deberíamos ir a buscar algo a Ordon, no sabemos si la antigua casa del Señor Héroe siga en pie, pero tal vez podamos encontrar algo.

-Suena lógico- musitó Zelda mientras miraba al cielo. Al igual que cada mañana se había escabullido afuera del castillo y había atravesado la ciudadela junto con sus acompañantes. Ahí justo afuera de la carpa, pensó en que tal vez era mejor ir a lo seguro.

-Entonces, vamos- clamó Impa

-Bien, aprovechemos que Makivelo se ha largado a otro sitio- clamó ella con una sonrisa- sin él en el castillo realmente no hay nadie que se dé cuanta que desaparecemos Impa.

-Es cierto- habló la Sheikah mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la princesa, estaba orgullosa de que comenzará a tomar decisiones sin que siquiera se tambaleara y además que hiciera elecciones correctas en momentos precisos. Sabía que algún día esa cualidad la ayudaría a ser una gran gobernante.

-Bien saldremos por separado, de esa forma no se verá demasiado sospechoso, Impa, tú y la princesa vayan por la entrada Sur y yo saldré por la puerta del norte, con el trote de Kelpie me será fácil alcanzarlas.

-Bien- asintieron al unísono y después Impa llamó a su corcel para emprender marcha, sabía que sería difícil encontrar otra oportunidad como esa, así que se apresuró para que no se desperdiciara. Montó de un solo salto seguida muy de cerca por la princesa.

-Nos encontraremos cruzando la frontera de las provincias- clamó Zelda de forma entusiasta.

-Bien- volvieron a decir, los ánimos estaban sumamente activos, cuando de pronto se dieron cuenta de algo, ese grito alegre sólo estaba conformado por tres voces, pero ellos desde siempre habían sido cuatro.

De inmediato Zelda buscó a Link con la mirada y lo encontró cabizbajo y muy triste, antes de que siquiera pudiera poner en práctica su lógica, bajó del caballo de Impa y se acercó para abrazarlo.

-¿Qué te pasa amor?- clamó de forma preocupada.

-No… no quiero ir a Ordon, me da miedo- susurró mientras viraba la mirada, sin pensarlo demasiado tomó su forma de lobo y se alejó un poco del sitio.

-¿Por qué Link?

-No sé- musitó de forma triste

-¿No sabes?, ¿solamente es ese sentimiento?

-Sí, pero. Es muy fuerte. Esta forma de Lobo no puede mentirme Zelda, sé que si voy ahí ocurrirá algo malo.

-Entonces puedes esperarnos afuera- le dijo tratando de convencerlo- Vamos.

-Bien… vamos- musitó con voz insegura.

**…**

Esa mañana cabalgaron a toda prisa y cerca del medio día habían llegado a los bosques de Farone, después de varios viajes, Aragón había aprendido algunos atajos y eso les ayudó mucho. EL trote de los caballos se volvió un poco seco a medida que disminuían el ritmo al entrar en aquella provincia. Atravesaron el puente de Farone y casi al llegar a la entrada Link echó las orejas hacia atrás y salió corriendo como si hubiera sentido algo terrible.

-¿Qué será?- musitó Aragón- De verdad que no le veo la lógica, ¿por qué el Señor héroe le tiene tanto miedo a este sitio?

En esos momentos una diligencia salió de la aldea, estaba tirada por dos enormes bulbos blancos y desde el interior asomó una sombra de forma curiosa, estaba cubierta por una capucha resistente al frío y bordada con los colores de la provincia.

Sus ojos se cruzaron por unos instantes con los de Zelda, y ahí justo en medio del camino, ocurrió lo más extraño que la princesa hubiera sentido en la vida, su corazón se aceleró de forma descontrolada y un fuerte impulso la invadió desde adentro, incluso cuando no había logrado ver al ser que estaba oculto tras esa capucha sintió que lo conocía de toda la vida.

-¡Zelda!- Impa se viró a tiempo para sostenerla entre sus brazos, porque de pronto se había desmayado como si una clase de shock le hubiera invadido el cuerpo entero.

-¿Qué paso?- murmuró Aragón de forma preocupada.

-No sé

-¡Venga!- expresó sin saber decir otra cosa- La magia en el interior de su cuerpo se está moviendo de forma extraña.

-¿Qué hacemos?, ¿Entramos a la aldea a pedir ayuda?

-No- clamó de modo tajante- tal vez esto es a lo que lo que el señor héroe le tenía miedo, Impa creo que debimos de haberle hecho caso, vamos a buscarlo.

Regresaron por el mismo camino por el que habían venido y delante de ellos Impa vio a la curiosa sombra asomar por una de las ventanas de la diligencia, aunque no podía verle el rostro sabía que les estaba clavando la mirada y de forma muy insistente.

Al cruzar el puente de Farone ambos escucharon un chillido un tanto ahogado, así que optaron por detenerse. La diligencia se alejó poco a poco hasta perderse en la distancia. Fue entonces cuando Impa desmontó con cuidado y espero que Aragón hiciera uso de sus artilugios, pero lo único que se le había ocurrido al joven adivino era echarle un poco de aire a la princesa, porque ella parecía demasiado asfixiada, pero fuera de eso todo estaba en perfecto orden.

Las patas del lobo se movieron entre la espesura, y así como en un inicio había desaparecido, Link salió de entre los arbustos casi de forma disparada, se acercó a Zelda y tomó su forma hylian para poder abrazarla.

A los pocos segundos Zelda reaccionó, pero no dijo absolutamente nada, solamente estiró un brazo y lo pasó a través del cuello de su compañero.

-¿Qué te paso mi niña?-Preguntó Impa mientras le acercaba una mano a la frente para medirle la temperatura.

-No tengo idea… sentí algo muy extraño cuando la diligencia nos pasó de largo.

-También Link.- ese tono informal sacó de quicio a Impa. Era tan extraño cada vez que Aragón, nombraba al joven héroe por su nombre.

-¿Qué?- murmuró Zelda tratando de incorporarse. Link seguía a su lado y acomodó su cabeza muy cerca de la de ella.

-Señor héroe usted estaba aquí antes de que llegáramos, ¿Cierto?. Pero después lo escuche bramar casi de forma agobiante y también se echó a correr cuando al diligencia cruzó el puente.

Link no contestó nada solamente siguió abrazando a Zelda con mucha vehemencia, incluso en esos momentos sus instintos le decían que corriera, pero su amor desmedido le impedía dejar sola a su princesa.

-Hay algo en Ordon- musitó con nervios.

-¿Entonces, no vamos?- preguntó la Sheikah.

-No, esta es una oportunidad única- clamó Zelda mientras se erguía.

-No vayas Zel, tengo miedo- dijo Link reteniéndola por la cintura. El temple y el espíritu heroico se habían esfumado, pero no era porque Link fuera un cobarde, sino porque de verdad sentía que había algo en Ordon que de verdad los separaría.

-Alteza. Deberíamos hacer caso.

-Pero quiero que Link se quede conmigo, y si hay algo, aunque sea muy pequeño, quiero encontrarlo.

-No sabemos si es peligroso.

Zelda gruñó con enfado, de no ser porque Link la abrazaba se hubiera dado la vuelta y abría regresado al sitio aunque fuera sola.

-Bien, hagamos esto. Es verdad que ya estamos aquí, Aragón y yo iremos a investigar un poco.

-¿¡Y yo!?- gruñó Zelda.

-¿Tú?, bueno, tú debes quedarte y cuidar a tu fantasmita, qué no vez que está al borde del colapso.

El comentario de Impa hizo que el enojo se le bajara y también que el aire se le atragantara, se viró para encontrarse con la mirada de Link y en el fondo de sus ojos descubrió que de verdad tenía mucho miedo, una punzada de dolor se esparció por su alma al darse cuenta de que lo había obligado a hacer algo terrible.

-Alteza, ¿por qué no nos espera en la arboleda sagrada?, hace mucho que no pone un pie en ese sitio. ¿No extraña a sus amigas?

-No realmente- susurró Zelda- ellas supieron encontrar el camino, a veces revolotean en los jardines el castillo cuando hay luna llena.

-Ese no es el punto, anda ¡Fuera!- gruñó Impa de forma autoritaria pero graciosa, mientras la empujaba al lado contrario del camino.

Zelda refunfuñó, aunque al final irguió una sonrisa y se llevó a Link de la mano.

-Encontraremos algo- escuchó que le gritaban mientras salían a trote con los caballos.

**…**

Cuando entraron en el espeso bosque Link pareció recuperar el aliento.

-Perdóname…- musitó bajando la mirada.

-Ya Link, me siento terrible por haberte obligado.

-Está bien… yo…

-Mira ya llegamos- lo interrumpió mientras lo soltaba de la mano y corría hacia el claro en donde estaba la legendaria espada, bastaron unos pocos segundos para que se llenara de hadas de todos los colores.

Link simplemente suspiró y fue a sentarse cerca de su espada. Zelda lo siguió a los pocos minutos y se acomodó a su lado.

Los minutos pasaron de forma apacible y Link se adormiló hasta caer en el regazo de su princesa, Zelda le dio un beso en la frente y de forma curiosa se puso a platicar con quien menos lo esperaba…

**[***]**

**.**

**.**

_Esa tarde había ido a la ciudadela, había comprado flores y algunos chocolates, de forma discreta se coló hasta los jardines del castillo y mientras vagabundeaba escuchó una canción muy bonita, sabía que su Reina estaba practicando con la lira y de forma traviesa la sorprendió justo por la espalda._

_-¡Link!- gruñó y al mismo tiempo soltó una risa._

_-Hola, ¿llego en mal momento?- preguntó de forma divertida._

_-Claro que sí, interrumpes a la lira de la Diosa- contestó a modo de broma._

_-Vaya, la Lira, ¿cuándo vas a cambiarla por algo más lindo?, algo, como yo por ejemplo._

_Ese comentario bobo hizo que volviera a reírse, se viró de forma rápida y le robó un beso sumamente apasionado._

_-Ya… ¿te has puesto celoso?_

_-Claro que si..._

_-¿¡De la Lira!?_

_-Por supuesto, es una envida insana, a mí me encantaría que me tocaras de esa manera._

_-¡Link!- gruñó mientras le daba un zape._

_Él se rio de forma tierna y le dedicó una mirada llena de amor profundo, de forma inesperada la atrapó entre sus brazos y acurrucó su cabeza ahí sobre su pecho._

_-¿De dónde te has sacado ese lenguaje tan vulgar mi cielo?_

_-Quien sabe… estaba tan triste y te extrañaba tanto, me he perdido por ahí en tabernas de mala muerte, y en rincones del bajo mundo._

_-¿Y eso?_

_Todos en Hyrule saben que soy el loquito que anda por ahí queriéndose robar a su Reina, el consejo expandió rumores horribles y literalmente me han dejado sin sitio, ¿En qué lugar crees tú que fui a encontrar trabajo?, amenazaron al pueblo para que nadie me de ayuda._

_-Awww pobrecito-clamó con tono tierno mientras lo abrazaba con vehemencia._

_-Iba a volver a Ordon, pero… no quiero estar distante de ti Zelda, y esta tan tan lejos._

_-Tranquilo Link, sólo han pasado unas cuantas semanas._

_-¡Tres Semanas!, me estoy volviendo loco._

_Nuevamente la escuchó reír de forma tierna._

_-Auru me está ayudando, en cuanto destituya algunas cabezas terminaremos con esta tontería, podrás volver al castillo y nos casaremos para poder ser muy felices- le habló mientras su rostro se hundía en su cuello, mientras su esencia le embriagaba por completo el alma y mientras sus cuerpos se llaman con ansiedad desmedida- tranquilo Link sólo es cuestión de un papeleo tonto, te aseguro que a lo mucho en unos cuantos días estas de vuelta._

_-Días- suspiró dejando que se le escapara por completo el aire- quiero estar contigo ahora._

_-Si… por cierto- Clamó poniendo los ojos como platos- ¿Cómo fue que entraste?_

_-Ah… si, eso.- respondió con la cara completamente roja._

_-¿Link?_

_-No vayas a enojarte pero le he hecho un agujero al muro de tu castillo._

_-¿¡Qué!?_

_-Perdóname, es que no podía soportarlo, llevábamos días sin vernos y ahora que la tasca de Telma está plagada de guardias no tenía otra salida._

_-Ay ¡Link!_

_Él le tendió las manos y Zelda logró ver en ellas múltiples cortes._

_-Te amo tanto, no me regañes, que no ves que por ti me he convertido en bestia, he cavado hasta los cimientos para remover literalmente piedra por piedra y además he tenido cuidado para que no fuera demasiado obvio._

_-Pero mi amor, no ves que se nos puede colar algún enemigo._

_-Yo estaré siempre aquí para cuidarte, mira te traje flores- clamó de forma boba tratando de encontrar su sonrisa._

_No tuvo que buscar demasiado porque ella de verdad que le sonrió de forma intensa, se quedaron ahí pegados por largos instantes hasta que Zelda escuchó unos pasos cercanos y sin pensarlo dos veces arrastró a Link hasta una de las torres cercanas que se erigían en su bosquecito, musitó un hechizo que dejo al descubierto una puerta secreta y después desde su escondite ambos vieron como la guardia real les pasaba de largo._

_-Estoy tan harta- clamó de forma dolida-¿por qué tengo que esconderme de mis propios guardias?_

_-Es por mi culpa- dijo una voz triste a sus espaldas._

_-No Link, no debí dejar que el consejo se hiciera de tanto poder en este reino._

_-Pero…_

_-Shhhh_

_-Estoy haciendo que te comportes como como una chica mala._

_-Si- susurró entre risitas- ¿Qué me dice usted Señor héroe?, pasaste de ser un salvador, a un simple caballero, y ahora, un ladronzuelo, creo que tú de verdad has descendido en la escala de las cosas populares._

_-¡Ladronzuelo!- gruñó atrapándola contra la pared- ¿Qué cosa es la que me he robado?_

_-Mi corazón y mi alma. Mis besos y mis caricias, y todo lo que anhelan los príncipes de los reinos vecinos… estas en la mira Link, ¿No tienes miedo?_

_-No, claro que no, ¿Qué son ellos si los comparas con las creaturas de las sombras?_

_Zelda se echó a reír de forma tierna, lo abrazó con tanto amor y tanto cariño llenándolo de besos y caricias tiernas. Y mientras hacía eso palpó una de las superficies de la estructura y una puertita secreta se abrió al instante._

_-¡Cielos!, algún día sí que me vas a pegar un verdadero susto, ¿de dónde salen todos estos escondites?- rugió Link ante el sobresalto._

_-Es un berrinche mi amor, de verdad piensas que es tan fácil escabullirse del consejo._

_Link sólo rodó lo ojos y después la siguió hasta la pequeña puerta, descendieron por una escalera de caracol, hasta llegar a las catacumbas y a los pasillos que dirigían a la biblioteca._

_Una vez ahí y en un ambiente más íntimo, fueron libres para amarse, libres para entregarse y alocarse con sus sentimientos, sin presiones externas ni tontos prejuicios sobre el linaje._

_Ese definitivamente era su lugar feliz…_

_Rodeados de cientos y cientos de Libros, la biblioteca les ofreció lo que siempre necesitaban, un lugar cálido y placentero en el que la reina había instalado algo más que simples colecciones._

_Zelda se rio un poco cuando Link la cargó de forma inesperada y fue a recostarla en una pequeña cama que tenían al fondo, le encantaba sentirse de esa manera, segura y protegida en los brazos de su fiel caballero, entre esas dulces caricias que poco a poco se volvían atrevidas hasta llegar a un punto en el que eran casi salvajes y aventureras. Descendían sobre su cuerpo de forma tierna y al mismo tiempo implacable._

_-Ay Link basta- gruñó tratando de quitárselo de encima._

_-¡Cómo que basta!- también gruñó de forma graciosa._

_-Estate quieto, ¿Qué no vez que me desordenas toda?_

_-Si- le ronroneó cerca del oído- está bien… ¿Me ayudas?_

_-Con gusto, ya no quiero perder más prendas, quien sabe en donde quedaron las otras hombreras y el primer ministro no ha dejado de molestarme con eso, "se supone que son un emblema de la familia ¡Cómo pudo perderlas!"- rugió imitando la voz áspera y boba de aquel hombre._

_Link simplemente se echó a reír de buena manera._

_-Ok, ya, ya entendí, seré más cuidadoso. Déjame hacerte mía._

_Y sin siquiera pensarlo ella le dio el "si" con un beso y Link estando consiente de eso, comenzó a quitarle las prendas de forma un poco menos desesperada, hicieron el amor de una forma cálida y placentera, acompañados de la tenue luminiscencia del cristal mágico que parecía cambiar su estado junto con las emociones de su dueña, por momentos parecía haberse vuelto un poco naranja y destilaba suaves brillos que acompañaban el ambiente. Las sombras de la Reina y del primer caballero se fundieron en una sola entre pequeños gemidos y risitas de felicidad plena._

**…**

_Después de mucho tiempo Link despertó entre sus brazos y simplemente se acurrucó encima de su pecho._

_-¿Qué es ese sonido?- gruñó de forma molesta, la sensibilidad de sus oídos sobrepasaba a la de cualquier otro hylian, y aun estando ahí abajo a metros del subsuelo podía escuchar cientos y cientos de pasos, como si los guardias corrieran de un lado para otro.- Allá arriba parece una estampida._

_Zelda simplemente bostezó y le dio un besito en la frente._

_-Dos cosas, la primera, me están buscando, seguro que ya es otra vez de día. La segunda y espero me equivoque, nuevos informes de esa cosa…_

_-¿Qué cosa?_

_-Ya sabes la cosa…_

_-¿Cuál cosa?- volvió a gruñir sabiendo que Zelda se aprovechaba de su inocencia._

_Y así era porque se echó a reír ante su semblante despistado, simplemente volvió a abrazarlo y a llenarlo de caricias._

_-Ya Link…_

_-Es algo que no me quieres decir…_

_-Luego…- musitó tratando de cambiar el tema. Lo escuchó gruñir de forma bajita y divertida imitando su propio lado de Bestia.- basta con el lobo- refunfuñó Zelda mientras le desordenaba los cabellos._

_-Zelda dime…._

_-Bien, pero antes..- se irguió un poco para poder encontrar su vestido, aunque de todas formas quien sabe en donde había quedado y Link se burló un poco de ella. Cuando finalmente lo encontró sacó de su bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo._

_Pero su joven caballero tenía muy poco interés en esa cosa y cuando Zelda volvió a su lado simplemente la atrapó entre sus brazos para llenarla de agradables caricias, no se dio cuenta de lo que ella hacia hasta que escuchó un pequeño chasquido y sintió un leve tirón en la oreja._

_-¿Qué haces?- preguntó con los ojos un poco perdidos._

_Zelda se las había ingeniado para quitarle su arete de plata sin que él protestara demasiado, sabía que era terco y que no aceptaría dárselo así como si nada. Link en cambio la miró con ojos tristes._

_-No pongas esa cara amor, te he mandado a hacer un regalo- le dijo mientras abría la cajita, adentro había un par de aretes de oro adornados con el sagrado símbolo de la trifuerza. – Ves – le dijo mientras se lo colocaba en el mismo sitio, ella se colocó el otro y de esa forma se acentuó el hecho de que eran compañeros._

_-Vaya, estas por meterte en otro lio…_

_-Ya no quiero esconderme._

_-Bien, ¿Me das mi otro arete?_

_-Claro que no._

_-¡Zelda!- farfulló poniendo su cara de cachorro._

_-¿Qué te pasa Link?, no te quedes amarrado a esta cosa vieja, ¿Por qué le tienes tanto cariño?_

_-Porque mi princesa me lo dio, el día en el que me convertí en su caballero, ese arete de plata podrá ser humilde si lo comparas con el que ahora me has dado, pero es el símbolo de mi fidelidad eterna, es lo que le dice al mundo Soy el caballero de Zelda y nunca dejare de serlo. Anda déjame conservarlo- le suplicó mientras le tendía la mano._

_-¿Y en donde vas a ponértelo?- preguntó de forma graciosa._

_-Me volveré a perforar la oreja._

_-Hmmm- refunfuñó ella tratando de darle la negativa_

_-Por favor._

_-Puedes quedártelo si lo encuentras- le dijo con una sonrisa burlona._

_-¿Qué te pasa?, vas a esconderlo en algún lugar extraño de Hyrule._

_-Tal vez… búscalo en donde los tres dragones cantan._

_-¡Rayos!- clamó de forma atolondrada._

_-Hasta entonces, Link, piensa en mis palabras y camina siempre hacia adelante, nuestro futuro es juntos, tal vez te sea difícil dejar de ser un caballero, pero sé que no te quedaras ahí estancado, caminaras a mi lado siempre…_

_-Siempre._

**_._**

**_._**

-¿Qué es para siempre?- preguntó Zelda cuando lo vio abrir los ojos

Link se despabiló de forma graciosa y se abrazó a la princesa sintiéndose un poco mareado.

-¿Link?

-Estaba soñando…

-¿Conmigo?- preguntó de forma graciosa.

-¿Y con quien más princesa?- le habló mientras le daba un beso en la comisura de sus labios.- mi corazón y mi cabecita solamente son tuyos.

Zelda se rio de forma tierna y lo abrazó para acurrucarse entre sus brazos, los arbustos a sus espaldas se movieron de forma inquieta y después Impa y Aragón aparecieron casi de la nada, las hadas volaron de forma dispersa e Impa puso los ojos como platos al ver semejante espectáculo, cada día que pasaba la lógica de su mundo se retorcía como nunca se lo hubiera imaginado.

-Alteza- habló Aragón mientras se acercaba a los tortolitos. Tenía una cara triste como si sintiera que la había decepcionado.

-No me gusta lo que veo- susurró Zelda al ver a sus acompañantes.

-Perdónanos princesa… pero no queda ni un solo rastro.

-Es peor de lo creíamos, en Ordon ni siquiera se recuerdan las antiguas historias, todo el mundo se sorprendió cuando preguntamos por Link el Héroe.

-Nadie sabe nada y el árbol en donde se suponía que estaba su casa ya ha desaparecido.

-Era de esperarse- clamó Link mientras hundía el rostro en el pecho de Zelda.

-Aunque…- Impa soltó una pequeña risita al recordar algo que les habían contado los campesinos- Se supone que hay un chico que… bueno creo que eso no importa, olvídelo.- terminó diciendo mientras su mirada se perdía en las hadas que le revoloteaban.

Zelda suspiró de modo triste.

-Vayamos al mausoleo, saquemos el collar de la mariposa.

-No- musitó Link de forma adormilada mientras le pasaba las manos por la cintura y aspiraba su aroma de forma atolondrada.

-¿Pero estas bien Link?- preguntó Zelda al verlo ahí todo abochornado, parecía calmado a pesar de lo que sus amigos le estaban diciendo, tan calmado que por un momento Zelda se alarmó creyendo que se le había vuelto a drenar la energía. Aunque en realidad solamente sentía los rezagos de su ultimo sueño, esos recuerdos tan hermosos y esa sensación cálida de poder estar con Zelda en cuerpo y alma.

Finalmente cuando se irguió, sus cejas se juntaron de forma curiosa no podía dejar de pensar en ese recuerdo, se llevó una mano a la oreja y ahí encontró su arete de plata aunque…

-Todo lo que soy y todo lo aparento es producto de mis propios recuerdos, esta ropa, este rostro, incluso mi voz misma…

-¿Qué?- farfulló Zelda.

-Eso significa que mi arete de plata no es este que tengo puesto… vaya, seré tonto, ¡No me había dado cuenta!

Impa, Aragón y Zelda parpadearon confundidos, lo escuchaban pero entendían nada de lo que les decía.

-¡Aragón!

-Si señor héroe- apuntó de forma atenta y leal colocándose a su lado.

-¿Cuál es el lugar en el que los tres dragones cantan?

-En el cumulo de nubes, en los dominios de la antiquísima Altarea- respondió de forma suelta sin siquiera darse cuenta. Y después abrió los ojos como platos, ¡de donde rayos había sacado eso!

Link también puso los ojos como platos, algo muy dentro de sus recuerdos se removió de forma insistente.

-No… no puede ser posible, es decir, estas en lo correcto, pero desde hace siglos que nadie sabía nada de Altarea… ni siquiera, Zelda.

-¿Yo?- preguntó la princesa de forma graciosa.

Durante unos instantes se hizo el silencio, Aragón parecía perturbado de haber soltado algo que aparentemente no estaba en sus recuerdos y Zelda parecía confundida ante la mención de dragones.

-¿Cuáles dragones?- murmuró de forma quedita.

Entonces ocurrió algo inimaginable, la empuñadura de la espada comenzó a brillar de forma titilante y la princesa irguió una pequeña sonrisa. Link se sobresaltó un poco y después sintió como su corazón latía de alegría al escuchar la voz de su fiel compañera desde tiempos de antaño.

-Lanayru, Farore y Eldin….Hmmm, Los nombres son un poco diferentes pero… ¿Es una referencia las diosas?- preguntó ella.

La espada volvió brillar como si quisiera retransmitir el mensaje.

-¿Narisha?- masculló Zelda con la mirada casi en trance. -¡Ahhhhh!

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Impa al ver la reacción retardada de la princesa, y además no entendía a quien le estaba hablando porque la voz de la espada solamente llegaba a los oídos de los antiguos héroes.

-Hay un ejemplar muy viejo con ese nombre en la Biblioteca.

-¿Estas segura Zelda?- Clamó Link con los ojos ilusionados.

-Sí, parecía frágil y quebradizo por eso no me anime a sacarlo, pero en el lomo se leía en hyliano antiguo "_Crónicas de Narisha_" no tengo idea de que se trata aunque es un nombre y una escritura inconfundible.

-Debe ser una broma del destino- clamó Link con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?- volvió a preguntar Impa

-A que nunca adivinarían quien es el autor de ese libro- refunfuñó Link con cierta burla mientras erguía una sonrisa- es increíble, aunque no es del todo raro, después de todo Zelda se hizo con ejemplares únicos, extraños, algunos venidos de tierras distantes y de épocas inmemoriales, tan antiguos que en algún punto del tiempo dudamos si eran verdaderos, aunque jamás llegue a creer que hubieras conseguido un material de la primera era.- le dijo a su princesa.

-¿Y quién lo escribió?- clamó Zelda entusiasmada, sabiendo que se había hecho con un verdadero tesoro en su vida pasada.

-Pues yo.

-¿Qué?- clamaron ambas chicas al unísono.

-¡¿Antes se llamaba Narisha?!- exclamó Impa.

-No.- corrigió Link mientras se reía de forma tierna.- Era un espíritu del cielo, una deidad protectora sumamente sabia, un día simplemente dijo "¿_Quieres que te cuente historias?_", eran tan bastas y fascinantes que no puede evitar trascribirlas y ahora que lo pienso… si había escrito algo sobre el cantar del héroe.

-Cielos- susurró Zelda.- ¿Pero a qué viene esto Link?

-Si mis sospechas son ciertas estamos por solucionar nuestro problema.

-¡De verdad!- lo abrazó con gusto desmedido mientras él asentía con la cabeza.

-Bien- habló Impa, entonces se viró de forma extraña. Aragón se había alejado hacia la entrada y además se había quedado en trance, y permaneció de ese modo hasta que ella fue a moverlo por los hombros, despertó de forma desconcertada sintiendo cierto escalofrió y después sin saber por qué la abrazó con cierta vehemencia, Impa se quedó toda colorada sin saber a qué se debía ese gesto tan repentino.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Me entro un poco de miedo…

-¿Por qué?

-No tengo idea, es lo más raro que me ha pasado en la vida- murmuró de forma bajita como si no quisiera que otra persona lo escuchara.

A lo lejos cerca de la espada Link y Zelda conversaban de forma alegre.

-¿Desde cuándo escuchas su voz así de clara?

-Desde hace rato, cuando te quedaste dormido comenzó a brillar de esa manera, creo que está preocupada, aunque yo le he dicho que te cuidaría como a mi vida.

-Gracias…

-De nada, mi noble caballero.

-¿Qué cosas te ha contado?

-Eso es un secreto- respondió con una risita.

Link rodó los ojos de forma alegre y después la tomó de la mano para poder volver a casa. Se despidió de su fiel compañera agradeciéndole que le hubiera refrescado la memoria, desde el incidente con Farore algunas cosas también habían estado bloqueadas, menos mal que no era la única alma antigua dentro del grupo o de lo contrario sí que hubiera tenido problemas…

**[***]**

Llegaron con la noche casi pisándoles los talones, adentro en el castillo no había ni un solo murmullo, parecía desértico y desolado. Zelda repensaba en la posibilidad de ir a la biblioteca pero sabía que en cualquier momento llegarían los reyes y el ministro y sería demasiado extraño que no la encontraran.

Y tal como si los hubiera invocado desde sus pensamientos, los susodichos entraron por la puerta principal después de unos minutos. El rey saludo a su hija de forma alegre y la reina simplemente fue a colgársele del brazo, le dedicó una curiosa mirada y después desvió un poco la vista.

El rey se alejó conversando con Makivelo quien de reojo no dejaba de echarles miradas a sus Altezas.

-Maldito Makivelo- gruñó Link .- ¿Qué dominios es lo que pretende?- no entendía porque hostigaba de ese modo a la mamá de Zelda aunque de seguro no era nada bueno.

**[***]**

Con un nuevo sol sobre sus cabezas los Hylians, la Sheikah y el espíritu del héroe emprendieron el viaje más importante de sus vidas, atravesaron la antigua ciudadela custodiada por los enormes pilares de antaño, hasta llegar a los territorios de los mercados populares y también a la antigua tasca de Telma que ahora se erigía como El bar Ojos de Gato.

Con el alma en vilo, por primera vez Zelda sintió que el pulso se le aceleraba de forma estrepitosa, con cada paso que daba y a cada metro que recorría, incluso cuando saludo a Hikaru sintió que su ser entero se estremecía de los nervios. Sabía que estaba cerca y cuando su camino fue iluminado por el fuego en las catacumbas, la princesa supo con toda certeza que Link había recuperado un recuerdo sumamente valioso, algo que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre y que les daría la oportunidad de permanecer para siempre unidos.

Los pasos del Lobo se amortiguaron justo en el Umbral de la Biblioteca, su mente viajó a través de los siglos recordando y sintiendo las añoranzas de su vida pasada.

-Bien- Farfulló Aragón con una notable sonrisa.

-Bien- gruñó Link con una mueca triunfante, con una determinación que sólo fue vista una vez que tomó su forma humana.

Con todo y nervios, Zelda tomó la mano de Impa y juntas avanzaron por los pasillos custodiados por las grandes estanterías.

-Es aquí- Clamó la princesa cuando llegaron a una de las secciones más profundas. El aire parecía un poco denso y el eco era más audible que de costumbre, el silencio se propagó por la estancia y se interrumpió cuando Link retomó la palabra.

-El Lugar en el que los tres dragones cantan, seguro que ese libro tiene una pista, Zelda debió dejar por ahí alguna nota.

La princesa asintió mientras le hacía señas a su Sabio para que le pasara una vieja escalera corrediza tallada en fina madera, subió con mucho cuidado y le pidió a Aragón que la corriera de forma pausada mientras ella inspeccionaba el lomo de los libros.

-¡Z-Zel-Zelda!- balbuceó Link moviéndose nerviosamente de un lado para otro.- Ay amor pero como fue que antes te habías subido hasta allá arriba.

Ella simplemente se rio de manera nerviosa, la escalera era tan vieja que de cierta forma entendía porque su eterno guardián estaba tan preocupado, lo vio remolinear un poco como si quisiera ir a bajarla, aunque en el fondo se mantuvo fuerte y al final se quedó quieto en su sitio.

-He pasado estos dos años explorando a fondo la biblioteca, buscando pistas y mejorando mis hechizos, la verdad Link ya sabía que te podrías de esa manera, por eso es que no te había dicho nada. Desde que encontraste mi Diario siempre me pregunte si no habría quedado por aquí alguna otra cosa.

-He criado una chica problemática- espetó Impa cuyos ojos no dejaban de clavarse en Aragón, si la escalera se rompía seguro que vertía su cólera sobre el pobre adivino.

-Es fuerte- musitó él con ciertos nervios al sentir aquella mirada penetrante- podrá ser de madera y podrá tener trecientos años, pero se siente firme a pesar de sus rechinidos, los antiguos artesanos sí que sabían hacer bien las cosas.

-Si- dijo Zelda con una sonrisa.

Recorrieron varias estanterías, había pasado mucho tiempo y aunque la memoria de  
Zelda les ayudo a identificar la zona exacta, era difícil saber con exactitud en cual de esos enormes y altos libreros había quedado el libro que buscaban, la princesa sólo recordaba que lo había visto en una de las partes altas y que también tenía un lomo rojo y llamativo, tan llamativo que cuando volvió a presentarse delante sus ojos no pudo evitar sonreír incluso antes de tomarlo entre sus brazos.

-Ahí, ¡Ahí esta Aragón!

El joven adivino le dio un último empujoncito a la escalera y cuando por fin se detuvo, el corazón de Zelda nuevamente bulló de alegría.

-Y ahora me toca ir para arriba- clamó con una mueca burlona.

-¿A qué te refieres Aragón?- preguntó Link con su carita inocente mientras lo veía sacar unas cuantas cosas desde el fondo de su capucha. Zelda también lo observó de forma animada y después bajó sin siquiera haber tocado el libro.

-La princesa dijo que la primera vez le dio miedo tomarlo por temor a que se desbaratara.

-Aun lo temo- acusó ella con la mirada puesta en la estantería.

-Es por eso que no lo has sacado como loca, ¿cierto?, ya se me hacía extraño- dijo Impa con una risita.

-¡Cielos! ella también se está volviendo rebelde- espetó Aragón – mientras las chicas se reían- mira que decirle ese tipo de cosas a la princesa, aunque si hubiera sido yo seguro que me mata.

-Así es.- Acentuó Impa mientras lo veía subir por los peldaños- sólo yo puedo hablarle de esa manera- dijo con un tono risueño- porque la princesa me lo dijo… que nosotras éramos familia- Zelda la abrazó de forma graciosa y Link simplemente irguió una sonrisa.

Allá arriba, el joven Sabio se preparó con unos guantes especiales y sacó el libro de su sitio con mucho cuidado, estaba casi sudando en frío y los dedos le temblaron al sentir la pasta quebradiza.

-Por las Diosas, ¿¡Es un ejemplar original!?- balbuceó de forma nerviosa- ¿Cómo es que algo de la primera era ha llegado hasta nuestros días?

-Tiene la bendición de la Diosa- bromeó Link desde la parte de abajo.

-¿De Farore?

-No- contestó con la mirada perdida, después se viró de improviso y la atrapó de forma amorosa- de la otra Diosa- murmuró mientras sus ojos se perdían en los de ella.

-¿Cuál de todas Link?- preguntó Zelda mientras se hipnotizaba en la profundidad de sus ojos azules.

-Zelda…- susurró él con un amor desmedido mientras se acurrucaba contra su pecho.

Ella emitió una leve risita, "No soy una diosa" murmuró de forma queda, pero Link seguía afirmando de forma embobada.

Cuando Aragón logró bajar sintió que recuperaba un poco de su aliento, juntos caminaron hasta un escritorio cercano en el que Zelda colocó una pequeña frazada sólo por si las dudas, tenía cierta sospecha de que ese libro se desmoronaría en cualquier instante y no quería perder ninguna pista que pudiera serles útil.

En el momento en el que Aragón abrió el libro nuevamente sintió que algo se removía en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos, las hojas se despegaron con cierta delicadeza y una curiosa Luz se fugó desde sus entrañas, y así como si nada, las paginas se volvieron poco menos que retazos y polvo, el pobre Sabio se quedó helado y literalmente inmóvil ante semejante hecho.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste!-gruñó Impa mientras lo zarandeaba de forma nerviosa.

-¡Te juro que lo trate con el cuidado de mi alma!- estaba verdaderamente lívido y con los ojos en blanco.

-¡Esta completamente hecho polvo!, ¡A eso le llamas cuidado!

-¡Te juro que no fue mi culpa!- farfulló de forma suplicante.

-Si- susurró Link de forma calmada mientras perdía a la curiosa luz de vista.

Zelda también parecía apacible, como si en el fondo hubiera esperado que aquello ocurriera.

-Se le ha escapado la magia cielo.

-Si… se ha ido volando, no creí que cedería.

-Según mis notas, la anterior Zelda encontró una forma de preservar este tipo de cosas mediante ciertos rituales específicos, ya me temía que este libro fuera como esas cosas, y ese ritual de restauración sólo tiene una vida útil de cincuenta años, debe renovarse después de que pasa ese tiempo, aunque no creí que se fuera a volver polvo.

-¿Puedes repararlo?

-Eso creo- le dijo mientras sus miradas se cruzaban.

Y de pronto un pequeño destello atrajo la atención de Link de forma inmediata, la luz del cristal mágico parecía rebotar en algo oculto entre montoncito de polvo, era un destello sumamente sutil pero inescapable a la vista del joven héroe.

-Ahhh, ahí está- dijo Link con alegría. Tomó la pieza con mucho cuidado y se la mostro a su princesa.

La mirada de Zelda se perdió entre el contorno de aquel objeto, entre los numerosos filigranas con los que había sido adornado y el brillo plateado que destilaba de forma constante, como si por sí mismo llamara a su verdadero y único dueño.

-Creí que buscamos pistas- masculló Zelda completamente atónita.- Porque dijiste que te había hecho un…juego. Que te había escondido algo en donde los tres dragones cantan.

-También pensé que me meterías en enredos, no creí que hubieras puesto mi arete directo en el libro.

La sonrisa de la princesa se ensanchó aún más en su cara mientras tomaba el objeto que Link le ofrecía y lo atesoraba ahí junto a su pecho.

-Por fin… por fin lo encontramos, el objeto que puede servirnos para que te quedes a mi lado.

-Y además, es un legado de la realeza, si lo usas nadie sospechara nada, estaba claro que desde el inicio tendíamos que usar algún accesorio, debe ser la bendición de Hylia- susurró con mucha alegría.

Al ver como habían dado vuelta los hechos de forma inesperada Impa quien todavía zarandeaba al pobre Aragón se quedó un poco en trance , y el desafortunado adivino perdió un poco la conciencia, aunque muy en el fondo, quizás dentro de su aun activo subconsciente sabía que las cosas habían salido tal y como lo esperaban.

**[***]**

Ese mismo día Zelda lo preparó todo, al igual que en las ocasiones anteriores, se sentía sumamente nerviosa, era por mucho el hechizo más complicado con el que había lidiado y la simple preparación de este era sumamente agotadora.

Era una tarea que ella, y solamente ella, debía de hacer de inicio a fin, el dibujo del círculo mágico demoró cerca de dos horas, tenía que ser lo suficientemente grande para que la energía fluyera y también lo suficientemente fuerte para que el espíritu de Link no se dispersara hacia ningún otro lado.

Antes cuando lo había intentado en el pasado, la magia había rebotado de forma catastrófica, también había habido una ocasión en la que Link salió completamente aturdido y la princesa había terminado con miedo a lastimarlo de nuevo, se había quedado ahí su lado llorando durante días prometiéndole que nunca más volvería a intentarlo por temor a que algo malo le pasara, pero Link le había negado de forma insistente convenciéndola de que había sido un pequeño percance y de que nada malo le había ocurrido, incluso cuando después de algunos días le había costado mantenerse activo.

Tras varios intentos fallidos, su último intento había resultado casi exitoso, aunque el espíritu de Link solamente se había quedado unos cuantos segundos unido al anterior objeto. Y la princesa no entendía que era lo que faltaba o que era lo que fallaba, había mejorado aunque en esa ocasión se había cargado con todo el trabajo ella sola, aunque en parte, tiempo después descubrió que ahí estaba la respuesta.

Zelda había entendido en ese entonces que solo ella podía ser la conjuradora y la responsable detrás de tan complicado proceso, siendo la única médium y sin interferencia de ningún otro ser vivo era como el espíritu de Link podía encontrar mejor su camino. Desde entonces no le había vuelto a pedir ayuda a Aragón a pesar de que el joven sabio tenía más experiencia en el arte del dibujo.

-Listo- suspiró con nervios al escribir el último glifo que conformaba la parte interna del círculo.

Había sido un trabajo desde el exterior hacia el interior el que la había dejado justo en el centro, Impa y Aragón observaban desde afuera mientras que Link había permanecido a cada instante a su lado.

-No tengas miedo- le dijo de forma tierna al notar que sus manos temblaban.- se valiente como lo has sido desde el inicio.

-No sé por qué Link pero no puedo evitarlo, ¿Y si no funciona?, ¿Y si vuelvo a fracasar como desde el inicio?, no quiero que nada malo te pase y si desapareces yo…

Link la interrumpió mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y juntaba su frente con la de ella.

-Estaré a tu lado… siempre, incluso si no funciona, volveremos a intentarlo.

-Se nos acabara el tiempo…- musitó de forma temerosa.

-No lo hará… puedes con esto Zelda, confío en ti.

-¿De veras?

-Sabes que sí, mi alma y mi corazón te pertenecen, ten por seguro que desean quedarse a tu lado. No desapareceré ni aunque las mismísimas Diosas me obliguen, recuerda que tú me lo dijiste "_Somos como una sola alma, no hay forma de que podamos existir separados_" funcionara, también lo prometo.

Zelda sonrió de manera tierna y después lo abrazó con vehemencia, Link le devolvió el gesto y con un pequeño beso casto cerraron su compromiso, la promesa de estar siempre juntos sin importar las dificultades.

Ambos se colocaron en el centro y sostuvieron con sus manos el arete de plata, Zelda recitó el hechizo que había pulido de forma incasable a lo largo de esos dos años, el kai debía siempre de ser único para cada persona y aunque el camino había sido trazado por alguien entes que ella estaba claro que no podía ser igual, porque cada espíritu requería de sus propias atenciones y porque el propósito era diferente.

De esa forma las palabras fluyeron de forma armoniosa desde el fondo su corazón con toda la fuerza de su alma…

...

"_**Que mi aliento te de vida. Que mi amor no permita que te apartes. Que tus pasos caminen junto a los míos… para siempre"**_

_**...**_

La petición resonó en hyliano antiguo mientras una Luz cegadora invadía toda la estancia, se obligaron a sí mismos a cerrar los ojos por unos momentos, y durante ese pequeño lapso Zelda sintió una calidez abrumadora.

El corazón le latía de forma desenfrenada, tan fuerte y tan intenso que sus sentidos se apagaron por unos instantes, abrió los ojos de forma muy lenta con la esperanza de que hubiera funcionado, pero ahí justo ente su vista solamente estaban sus fieles guardianes, con semblante atónito y la mirada más que perdida.

-Link..?- masculló sintiendo como se le pegaba la adrenalina, mientras su ojos lo buscaban de forma desesperada y su corazón lo llamaba de forma suplicante.-¡Link!

El espíritu del héroe había desaparecido…

**.**

**.**

**Continuara...**

**.**

* * *

**Comentarios del capitulo:**

bueno Zelda se puso Celosa de Epona jajajaja, esa idea salió de otro de mis fics, uno que aun no he publicado xD. Y bueno por aquí tenemos un montón de cosas extrañas e interesantes, aun queda la incógnita de ¿Qué es esa cosa terrible que hay en Ordon y por qué Link le tiene tanto miedo? y además ese extraño personaje encapuchado, ¿Qué relación podría tener él con nuestros antiguos héroes?

Y aun más importante, ¿ha fallado Zelda con su hechizo?, ¿a donde se fue Link?

En el capitulo que se vine nuestros héroes de antaño van a tener un encuentro inesperado...

.

xD Ahora todo mundo sabe de donde había salido el agujero en el muro jajajaja


	6. Siempre…siempre Nuestra forma de Amarno

**Los Personajes de este fic no me pertenecen. Los derechos correspondientes pertenecen a NINTENDO y a los creadores de THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

**Este fic no está hecho con fines de lucro solo es por entretenimiento y diversión.**

.

**El Valle de los Lobos es propiedad de Laura Gallego.**

**.**

**_Los sueños aparecerán en cursiva precedidos y seguidos por dos puntitos._**

**"Pensamientos"**

_**Recuerdos**_

**[***] Cambio de escena.**

**»Continuación de un dialogo**

* * *

**.**

**Capítulo 6: Siempre…siempre. Nuestra forma de Amarnos.**

**...**

-Link… ¡Link!- lo llamó sin obtener respuesta alguna.

-Ay no..- musitó Aragón quien junto a Impa también lo buscaba con la mirada.

Por unos instantes Zelda se quedó ahí de forma inmóvil, asustada como nunca antes en su vida, sosteniendo con fuerza el arete de planta entre sus manos.

-"¿Qué hice?... ¡Que hice!"- su mente estaba vuelta un caos, hasta que de pronto nuevamente sintió cierta calidez y se viró sólo para encontrarse con esos hermosos ojos azules a los que había amado desde siempre.

Poco a poco Link reapareció de nuevo y abrazó a Zelda, más para poder sostenerse que para otra cosa, el círculo mágico comenzó a brillar nuevamente y el joven adivino retuvo a la Sheikah que había estado a punto de cruzarlo para ir con su princesa.

-El ritual no ha terminado- clamó Aragón un poco aturdido, el efecto de la magia lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-Mi amor- musitó Zelda mientras le devolvía el abrazo y lo estrujaba contra su cuerpo- he sentido mucho, mucho miedo… no vuelvas a hacerlo nunca.

-Y yo… tengo nauseas- gruñó Link de forma traviesa- en serio siento que se me está revolviendo todo por dentro.

-Abrázame- le pidió Zelda sintiendo aun un terrible miedo.

Poco a poco la luz en el círculo mágico fue menguando, hasta que desapareció por completo mientras los numerosos caracteres que había escrito Zelda en el piso de la biblioteca desaprecian desde afuera hacia adentro hasta encontrarse con sus moradores.

Durante los instantes que siguieron Link se sintió sumamente desvalido, era como una sensación indescriptible, como si el flujo entero de su energía girara en un sentido completamente diferente. Ahora su ser entero se sentía pegado a ella como si la extraña magia los mantuviera firmemente unidos, la magia que había destilado hasta entonces también cambio de rumbos, esa sensación de sentirse carcomido desapareció en pocos instantes lo cual fue muy notorio después de haber estado cargado con ella durante tantos años.

-Háblame Link- le suplicó la princesa y él poco a poco irguió la cabeza hasta mostrarle su sonrisa, le dio un cálido beso casto justo encima de los labios y Zelda se quedó inmóvil… casi petrificada por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa?- masculló Link tratando de incorporarse, definitivamente no era la reacción que esperaba de Zelda, incluso puso su carita triste al ver que ella seguía de piedra mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

-Por las Diosas….- masculló de forma raída mientras salía de su trance y lo llevaba su lado de forma aún más vehemente- Link, abrázame. Quiero sentirte.

-¿Sentirme?

-¿Qué sientes mi amor?

-Estoy mareado y entumecido, no sabría responderte Zelda. ¿Qué sientes tú?

-Calidez…-respondió mientras se aferraba más y más a él de forma casi férrea- sé que no es mi imaginación, eres más sólido que antes.

-¡¿Lo soy?!- exclamó de forma sorpresiva.

-Claro que si… ¿No ves que me estoy recargando en ti y aun no me he caído como normalmente suelo hacerlo?

-Oh ¡vaya!- clamó Impa- Es perfectamente audible.

Link levantó un poco la mirada y vio a sus dos amigos acercarse con una gran sonrisa.

-Antes sólo podía oírlo cuando estaba en su forma de Lobo- acertó a decir la joven Sheikah.- me pregunto si…- se retiró el monóculo y parpadeó para acostumbrar la vista, también podía verlo perfectamente e irguió una sonrisa al percatarse de que ya no tendría que cargar con ese cristal a todas partes.

-¿Nauseas?, Déjeme ver señor héroe- propuso Aragón al tiempo que se acercaba. Zelda demoró un poco en soltarlo, y después cuando Aragón lo examinó de cerca en su rostro mostró una expresión satisfecha- muy bien, ¡Lo ha logrado princesa!, puedo sentirlo perfectamente, ahora la energía le llega de una forma completamente nueva.

-Explícate- dijo Impa sin poder entender nada

-Antes había tenido que tomarla de sus años de vida, pero ahora que está ligado la toma directamente de su medium, es por eso que siente tantas nauseas, su espíritu tendrá que acostumbrase a esta nueva forma, es posible que esta redirección haya sido la causa de que desapareciera por unos instantes, después de todo es un cambio completo de estructura interna.

-Entonces, ¿ahora toma la energía de Zelda?, ¡No es eso peligroso!- exclamó Impa que apenas si se enteraba.

-En lo absoluto, el Kai está actuando como un puente, está unido a su médium pero eso no significa que le esté robando el alma, deja que te explique, la princesa Zelda toma la energía de su magia directamente de la naturaleza y esa energía a su vez es retransmitida al espíritu de nuestro joven héroe.

-Eh?- masculló ella de forma confusa.

-Ahora el Señor héroe pude tomar la energía de la naturaleza en lugar de tomar la suya propia, eso evitara que desaparezca, siempre y cuando la princesa Zelda permanezca unida al objeto al que fue ligado, podría decirse que ahora se parece más a los espíritus de la naturaleza.

Y así fue como Aragón se perdió entre sus miles de explicaciones y como Impa terminó completamente extraviada entre sus palabras, el joven adivino parecía sumamente emocionado mientras le seguía hablando a Impa de las condiciones y el contrato del hechizo.

-Ven Link. -Lo llamó Zelda para poder pegarse nuevamente a él y acariciarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Ponte mi arete- le susurró él mientras le devolvía el abrazo- recuerda que nunca debes quitártelo, si lo pierdes ya no podre seguirte por mucho que así lo quiera, recuerda que ahora mi espíritu está ligado y que solamente tú puedes cargar con este objeto.

-Lo recordare siempre- le habló de forma cálida mientras acariciaba el arete y sus manos se perdían entre los numeroso filigranas que lo adornaban, por unos instantes su alma recordó cierta sensación y sintió que lo había hecho con un amor inmenso para poder dárselo como regalo- ¿Por qué te lo quiete?- preguntó de forma curiosa sin poder entender lo que había hecho en su pasado.

-Porque me compraste uno nuevo, pero yo no quería quitarme este, este arete… es el símbolo de que soy tu caballero y tu guardián eterno. Mi reina traviesa tuvo que esconderlo para que no encontrara, y además, me puso ese acertijo extraño que de seguro no hubiera podido resolver en aquel tiempo, sin mis recuerdos de la primera era hubiera sido imposible, sin contar que Fay nos dio al pista que nos faltaba.

-Entonces he aprendido algo, no volveré a menospreciar cosas como esta, parece que después de todo si renacemos para enmendar nuestros errores y aprender de nuestro pasado, aunque no podamos recordarlo y aunque siempre creamos que comenzamos todo desde cero.

-Qué curioso pensamiento, ¿No empezaste desde cero?

-Creo que no- musitó con una risita, se separó un poco de su lado mientras reemplazaba su arete de oro por el de plata- no creo que mi amor por ti haya partido desde cero.- le dijo mientras dibujaba una sonrisa. Mientras su mente viajaba a través de los años y recordaba la felicidad que había sentido desde el primer momento, al tenerlo cerca aquella primera noche en la que vio al Lobo entrar en su recamara.

-Es verdad, tal vez por eso es que cada vez te amo más y más- concluyó él de forma sincera.

**[***]**

Regresaron al castillo de forma alegre, sintiendo que su vida acaba de dar un enorme giro, en el umbral se toparon de frente con los reyes y durante unos instantes los ojos de Link se quedaron perdidos en los de la reina. Ambos se miraban de forma tan curiosa que aquel pequeño acto no pasó desapercibido por el joven adivino.

-En buena hora vuelves a casa- dijo el rey de forma alegre.

-¡Papá!, hablas como si me hubiera ido a kilómetros, estaba en los jardines traseros- no tenía más remedio que decirle aquella mentirilla piadosa, aunque en el fondo se preguntaba si por alguna razón el rey ya se habría dado cuanta.

-Hoy cenaremos a lo grande, los cazadores han venido a obsequiarnos jabalíes del bosque, ¿Qué dices querido Aragón, te quedaras a cenar conmigo?

-Por supuesto Alteza- Clamó con cierta alegría mientras el rey le pasaba el brazo por el hombro y el cuello y lo arrastraba hasta el interior de la estancia. No lo había demostrado demasiado pero el rey estaba tan alegre de que su Sabio preferido hubiera vuelto después de tantos años que no perdía oportunidad alguna en tratar de convencerlo de que volviera al castillo.

Impa sólo rodó los ojos y los siguió de cerca, de alguna forma sentía un poco de envidia al verlos ahí caminar de forma boba, como si no existiera el linaje y como si las clases sociales no importaran, si alguien fuera de contexto hubiera presenciado aquella escena, habría intuido que aquel joven de ojos violáceos y largo cabello Zafiro era el hijo más valioso que tenía el rey de Hyrule.

A lo lejos Aragón simplemente asentía con su risita nerviosa sin poder evitar virarse y corroborar aquello que le parecía extraño.

Cuando la reina atinó acercarse a Zelda, Link dio tres saltitos hacia atrás en automático, no sabía si podía verlo, pero le clavaba tanto la mirada que el joven héroe estaba casi seguro de aquello. Antes había comprobado que podía ver al lobo, aunque no le había parecido tan extraño dado que esa forma estaba más ligada ese mundo, tanto que incluso estando desde el Umbral de los mundos algunas personas habían logrado oír su aullido.

-¿Y…, que estabas haciendo?- preguntó de forma curiosa mientras su mirada seguía clavada en el joven héroe.

-Llamando a la felicidad-contestó Zelda mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia el castillo, su sonrisa lo decía todo y la reina no dudo en ningún instante en que sus palabras habían ido por el camino literal en su vocabulario.

-¿Y….?- cortó de pronto cuando sintió la curiosidad de saber si lo que veía no era un espejismo, pero Link volvió a saltar como chapulín cuando intento acercarle la mano. Sin darle demasiada importancia Zelda siguió de forma tranquila su camino, hasta que después de varios minutos notó la pregunta inconclusa y se viró para encontrarse con aquella escena más curiosa.

Se había puesto a seguirlo casi de forma traviesa, hasta que Link de forma nerviosa acertó a ocultarse detrás de Zelda como si fuera un animalito nervioso y la reina terminó chocando de forma graciosa contra su hija.

-Aunch- musitó la princesa de forma atolondrada - ¿Qué cosa es la que sigues?

-Pues…

-¿Y me ibas a preguntar algo?

-¿Qué si no habías traído a alguien extra?

-¿A alguien?... ¿de dónde?, sabes que no puedo salir del castillo, ¿ves a otra persona?- preguntó tratando de disimular sus nervios.

-Ah, pues..- miró a su esposo y se convenció de que quizás nuevamente estaba alucinando, sería extraño que él lo hubiera visto y que no hubiera dicho nada, y además ¿Cómo podría un hombre estar tan cerca de su hija sin que Impa lo mirara de forma acusadora?, o las cosas no le cuadraban o definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca- Si...no, creo que no- terminó diciendo.

Durante algunos instantes se quedó ahí tambaleante y confundida hasta que Zelda la tomó por el brazo y se la llevó de forma tierna, cruzó con Link una mirada de complicidad y éste entendió la orden de forma muy clara.

Sin esperar otra cosa el espíritu del héroe dio una media vuelta mientras tomaba su forma de Lobo y salía a trote hacia la habitación de su amada, ya después hablarían de forma calmada de aquello, pero mientras tanto, era mejor no perturbar a la pobre mujer que de por sí ya tenía suficiente con la horrible presencia de Makivelo, y hablando de eso…

-¿En dónde está el horrible hombrecillo, má?, es tan extraño que no esté pegado a mi padre que de verdad me desconcierta.

-Quien sabe, simplemente pidió permiso para ausentarse.

-Pues espero que no vuelva nunca.

-Ojala pudieras hacer realidad ese sueño.

-Algún día- dijo de forma alegre, aunque de cierta forma había algo que le preocupaba como si de repente se cerniera sobre ella un mal presentimiento.

**[***]**

La cena había sido agradable y después de pasar un buen rato con su familia se despidió y fue a su recamara, había gastado mucha magia y sentía mucha fatiga, sin contar que el curso de sus emociones la habían alterado un poco, cuando posó la mano sobre el pómulo de la puerta escuchó un gruñido conocido…

**…**

-¿Qué has hecho?- le susurró la voz con cierto reproche.

Link le enseño los dientes y gruñó poniéndose a la defensiva.

La diosa estiró su mano para tratar de recuperarlo, pero en ese instante se abrió la puerta de la estancia, Zelda se quedó con los ojos achos platos, mientras Link seguía gruñéndole a … ¿Las mariposas?

-¡Cielos!- Clamó Zelda.

Había decenas de mariposas verdes volando de forma desordenada por toda estancia.

Link recuperó su forma y fue a abrazarla de manera tierna.

-Zelda- la llamó mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho de la princesa.

-Vaya Link, ¡De dónde has sacado esto!- dijo de forma graciosa mientras las espantaba con la mano.

-¿Yo?, aquí estaban. Esperando, asechando mi llegada para poder molestarme.

-Ay Link, pero si son mariposas, seguro que han entrado por la ventana.

-Eso es lo que quieren que creas.

La princesa soltó una ligera risa mientras espantaba a los pequeños seres para que salieran volando por la ventana, las mariposas revolotearon de forma torpe hasta que finalmente volvieron a los jardines.

-Son mensajeras- clamó él en tono nervioso- ¿has visto mariposas?

-Eh?

Se puso pensativo, aunque después irguió una gran sonrisa.

-No podía ser de otra forma… porque en tu corazón sólo hay pureza.

-Ya estas balbuceando cosas extrañas, tal vez necesitas descanso cielo, ha sido un día largo.

-Muy largo, ¿Qué pasa con tu madre?

-Eso mismo me gustaría saber Link, ¿Qué pasa contigo?, ¿Ya no puedes volver te intangible?

-Hmmm, claro que sí.

-¿Entonces?

-No tengo idea, de alguna forma mis instintos me hicieron esquivarla, por aquí y por allá, ¡sí que es terca!- dijo mientras soltaba una risita- me recuerda tanto a lo que tu solías ser Zel…

Entonces ella se ruborizó un poco, también recordaba cuando ambos eran pequeños y ella lo perseguía tratando de abrazarlo y él simplemente saltaba y saltaba al igual que como lo había hecho hace pocas horas.

-Vaya…- musitó simplemente mientras se le colgaba por el cuello.

Se abrazaron y caminaron de forma tambaleante hasta caerse en la cama y se quedaron ahí tratando de conciliar el sueño, aunque ahora que las cosas estaban un poco más calmadas la mente de la princesa había decido trabajar horas extras.

-Link…

-Si?

-¿Que tanto puedes cambiar de forma?

-No sé… ¿A qué forma?, ¿Quieres que sea un conejito?- clamó de forma graciosa.

-No bobo- le dijo tratando de no reírse- estaba recordando…Cuando éramos niños.

-Ajá.

-Lucias igual a mí, lucias como un niño y pasaron los años y también creciste, por eso es que durante mucho tiempo no me di cuenta de tu naturaleza.

-¿Si?

-También dijiste que todo lo que eres y lo que aparentas es producto de tus recuerdos ¿Qué pasara cuando pasen esos veinte años?

-No sé… y ahora que lo dices, tampoco sé cómo hice aquello, la verdad es que no lo había notado hasta ahora que lo mencionas, antes simplemente había sido un lobo y la primera vez que tome mi forma hylian simplemente ya era así, como un niño, tampoco entiendo porque he cambiado, yo no puedo controlar eso Zel.

-¿No?

Negó con la cabeza de forma graciosa mientras pensaba en lo sucedido, había cosas que todavía no sabía ni él mismo, aunque por hora eso era lo de menos, estaba tan feliz de saber que podría estar siempre al lado de Zelda, que por muy extraño que hubiera sido todo ya nada le importaba.

-Y si te quedas así para siempre, ¿Me seguirás queriendo de la misma manera?

-¿De la misma manera?- musitó mientras bostezaba de forma cansada- no entiendo- replicó un poco confundido.

-Si después de que tu tiempo acabe ya no cambias ¿me amaras aunque yo envejezca?

-Si… siempre, siempre…- hablo casi de forma adormilada- ¿Por qué cavilas en eso ahora?

-No lo sé.

-Te amo Zel, no pienses en cosas extrañas, cuando llegue el momento descubriremos que es lo que sucede y también… cuando llegue el momento si decides rehacer tu vida no tengas miedo de contármelo, entiendo que incluso ahora he sido egoísta pero nunca te privaría de tus necesidades básicas, de amar correctamente… de tener una familia…

-Link… ¿Tú?

-Te seguiré hasta que me lo pidas…- le dolía tanto haberle dicho eso, pero ya no podía más con esa carga, deseaba con toda su alma que fuera feliz aunque tuviera que entregarse a otro hombre.

-Pero ya hemos hablado de esto, nunca voy querer a nadie más, aunque me obligaran no podría serte infiel Link, ¿Tu lo serias? Si las cosas estuvieran de cabeza.

-¡No!, ¡Nunca!- espabiló de forma atolondrada levantándose como un resorte.- ¡Cómo se te ocurre!

-Lo sé Link… y puedo verlo en tus ojos, y ahora también puedo sentir lo que sientes, si tu corazón llora ¿Por qué te obligas a ti mismo a decirme esto?, no vuelvas hacerlo, me duele, y también me lastimas.

-Pero no quiero lastimarte- musitó de forma triste- sólo quiero que seas feliz.

-Y lo seré mientras te quedes a mi lado, tal vez no podamos tener familia en esta vida pero.. ¿No podemos ser familia entre nosotros?

-Sí, tienes razón- bajó la mirada sintiendo que su corazón se partía por haberla lastimado, aunque fuera de forma involuntaria y aunque desde el inicio hubiera intentado lo contrario.

La princesa también se irguió un poco, y cuando se alejó de la cama Link se quedó un poco triste, ¿tan malo había sido el comentario?, se quedó ahí quieto pensando en sus propias palabras, hasta que ella volvió y lo miró de reojo con un poco de sonrojo.

-Oh Zel… perdóname, no me había dado cuanta… soy un guardián tonto- atinó a decir cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, no se había percatado de que por poco y se dormían con la ropa puesta y con la cama tendida tal y como estaba. Aun así suspiró de forma aliviada al cerciorarse de que su princesa sólo se había levantado para cambiarse y no porque sus comentario hubieran tenido una repercusión severa.

-Sí, eres un despistado- clamo ella con una sonrisa- ¿Quieres olvidarte de eso?- preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado y sostenía su rostro entre sus manos.

-Si… es lo que más quiero, pero no sé si sea lo correcto, o lo justo o incluso algo que yo merezca..

-No lo sabes ni yo tampoco, pero si ambos lo deseamos creo que eso si es lo justo.

-Lo es…- musitó tratando de creer en sus propias palabras.

-Lo es- repitió ella mientras le daba un beso- ¿Querrías besarme de forma loca y apasionada?- preguntó de manera picara.

-¡Zelda!

Nuevamente ella se echó a reír como si nada.

-¿Qué te pasa Link?- preguntó de forma seductora mientras lo atrapaba con sus brazos y lo recostaba sobre su pecho- hagamos un beso por turnos ¿Qué te parece?, así dejo de tragarme el aire y tú te despabilas un rato.

-No creo que funcione ¿Un beso por turnos?, ¡eso no es un beso!

-Pero será nuestro beso- le dijo con una sonrisa- y también nuestra forma de amarnos, no tenemos que ser como el resto de las personas, seamos felices a nuestra manera.

-Es un plan enteramente loco.

-Lo es- afirmó con una sonrisa.

Entonces él se acercó a ella y la beso con todo el amor que le era posible, con una felicidad desbordada que no tenía cabida en ese mundo.

**…**

Esa noche se quedó dormido sobre su pecho, el ritual de purificación estaba en todo su esplendor gracias a su nueva forma, pero fue precisamente por eso que Zelda se extrañó de sobremanera cuando sintió una presencia extraña, se levantó a tientas mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz nocturna.

No había nada… absolutamente nada, y Link dormía profundamente. Sin saber que era lo que había ocurrido se irguió de su cama para tomar un poco de agua, Link se deslizó de forma suave hasta quedar sobre su regazo y ella le colocó una mano sobre su cabeza para poder acariciarle el cabello.

-Qué extraño debió ser mi imaginación…- musitó para sí misma mientras llevaba el vaso de agua hasta sus labios, entonces le pareció ver cierta luminiscencia y sus ojos se posaron en aquel ser extraño, estaba segura de que había cerrado las ventanas, entonces, ¿Qué hacia esa mariposa revoloteándole en las narices?

La azuzó con la mano derecha y nuevamente la pequeña mariposa emitió una luz dorada, cálida pero enceguecedora, tan hipnotizante que en ese preciso momento la princesa de Hyrule se quedó inconsciente dejando al mando a el lado más prístino de su existencia, los ojos azules de la Diosa Blanca se clavaron nuevamente sobre aquel ser sobrenatural que ahora emitía una voz conocida.

-¿Qué hiciste?- repitió mientras se posaba en la base de la cama.

Los ojos de Hylia se crisparon ante la presencia.

-¿Qué hiciste?- volvió a repetir- no podrá volver hasta que se haya roto su contrato. Ahora su espíritu no puede ser libre… no puede volver a donde pertenece. El gran mal se acerca y todo esta arruinado.

-El gran mal…- musitó ella sin salir del trance.

-Libéralo- ordeno de forma firme pero respetuosa.

-No, él es mío… y tú te has creído con el derecho de quietármelo, ¡Fuera!- gruñó de forma encolerizada.

La mariposa fue azuzada de forma fiera y desde el umbral de los mundos la Diosa Farore irguió una amarga sonrisa.

-Es un mal momento para ponerte rebelde- clamó mientras se retiraba.

No había nada que pudiera hacerse, con el destino de Link bajo la protección de la diosa blanca y con el espíritu de Hylia furioso como no la había estado en siglos.

Solamente renegaba de haber renunciado a su divinidad por esa causa, porque no soportaba que hicieran sufrir tanto al ser que más amaba y quería, y además que de vez en cuando lo trataran como a un juguete.

Y mientras la conciencia de la diosa volvía a su reposo pensó severamente en que tal vez terminaría por reñirse con aquellas otras deidades superiores en cuanto volviera al otro lado.

-Zel?- Link la llamó de forma tierna y entonces Zelda volvió a su sitio, un poco mareada y sumamente confundida- ¿Pasa algo amor?

-No, creí… sentir algo- clamó de forma atolondrada mientras erguía una ceja- pero creo que fue mi imaginación.

-Debió serlo- le dijo Link al ver y percatarse que no había nada.

Simplemente volvió a abrazarlo mientras se acurrucaban en la cama, durmieron de forma placentera, ajenos a todo aquello cuanto acontecía fuera de aquellas paredes.

**…**

Aquella noche comenzó a cernirse la tormenta, las nubes semigrises y oscuras hicieron su presencia sobre Hyrule, desde lo profundo de sus sueños, más allá del mar de nubes, Aragón escuchó una voz conocida y se levantó de forma sofocada. La furia del viento azotaba su pequeña carpa y entonces como siguiendo un instinto salió de su estancia tibia y acogedora, haciéndole frente al vendaval del mundo externo.

-Por las Diosas- musitó de forma angustiosa, mientras sus ojos se perdían entre la tormenta y el agua le caía a chorros por el cuerpo, algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que el momento había llegado…

**.**

**.**

**...**

**.**

* * *

**Comentarios del Capitulo:**

" ¿Querrías besarme de forma loca y apasionada?" jajajaja LoL, seguro que eso Link no se lo esperaba.

Las noticias agradables son que El Kai de verdad que funciono, pero bueno parece ser que al tratar de cumplir sus sueños nuestros héroes han metido un poco la pata, "El mal gran se acerca y todo esta arruinado" ¿A que se referiría la Diosa Farore con aquello?

Y bueno hasta aquí llego la parte 5 de esta historia, Las semana que bien comienzo a publicar la 6 "El Despertar del Gran Mal", aunque solo es el preludio de la verdadera batalla final y además se revelara alguno que otro misterio. La naturaleza de Link que ni Link mismo conoce xD bueno esa si que no la van a saber hasta el final final :D


End file.
